


Half of me

by Quigelpuff



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quigelpuff/pseuds/Quigelpuff
Summary: Harleen had worked hard to craft the perfect life by society's standards. Successful, respectable and boring. Her future as an overachieving, enigmatic, but slightly distant doctor was meticulously planned out and Harley had been buried, bound and chained in the recesses of her mind.Friends? Who needed those? And a soulmate? Well she was never going to meet one anyway.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 30
Kudos: 180





	1. Prologue

Harley watched to bleed seeping out of the cracks in the skull. Bludgeoned beyond repair, it was difficult to make out facial features anymore. She had kept smashing with the baseball bat long after he was dead. Hatred for the lowlife scum still burned in her. Glaring at the dead man, she viciously kicked his side, the corpse heaving to the side before falling back to its original position. She scowled, he had died too quickly; it was no fun hurting a meat sack. 

With an angry yell she threw the baseball bat at the wall across her watching it bounce off and roll to a stop. Slowly the fire inside her started to die down and she heard whimpering sniffles coming from across the room. Her eyes darted up quickly to see the small form huddled against the wall looking at her in horror. Tears streamed down Ellie's puffy face and her hands were tightly clamped over her mouth. 

Regret and worry blossomed, but Harley ruthlessly crushed those budding feelings when she saw the fresh bruises forming on Ellie’s face and arms. Anger rose up again, but she forced it down in favour of helping her friend. She stepped forwards, but the scrawny girl flinched away from her. Ellie was breathing hard and her terrified eyes were looking at the corpse at Harley’s feet, before darting back to Harley. Silently, Ellie slowly inched away. 

“Its ok now” Harley said lamely, clenching her fists, unsure how to proceed now “He can’t hurt you anymore, its ok now”

Stepping forward again, she tried to reach for Ellie, but Ellie shrank back fearfully, squeezing her bloodshot eyes shut and covering her head with her hands.

“Please don’t hurt me,” Ellie blurted out.

Harley froze. A sick feeling roiling in her stomach. Seeing her best friend flinch away from her and looking at her as if she was the monster, it was-. Pain and hurt bubbled up inside her. Harley drew back, trying to find the right words to say, to reconcile the situation, but anger reared its ugly head again.

“He was hurting you, he was going to rape you! Do you get that? I saved you!” Harley burst out. Instantly regretting it when she saw Ellie wordlessly shaking her head in denial.

“He loved me, we were together. He wouldn’t do that”

Harley stared at her incredulously. Speechless, she knew Ellie was infatuated with him, but couldn’t she see what was happening? He was abusing her for months now. Harley hadn’t acted before because Ellie had begged her not to, but when she had come over tonight and seen Matt holding Ellie down by her throat, choking her while trying to get his belt off, something inside Harley had snapped.

“He was a monster” Harley bit out.

“No you’re the monster, you killed him! We were in love and you killed him.” Ellie whispered. Her wild, unhinged eyes darted up to look at Harley, before locking onto Matt’s body.

“Murderer, you murdered him” Ellie’s voice getting higher and louder with each word. Something inside Ellie broke, and she launched herself at Harley with an agonised screech. Her uncoordinated arms wind-milled wildly and all the while she screamed and cried. Tears and snot running down her face as she bawled. Unintelligible sounds poured from her mouth. Harley stood there, eyes unfocused as she let Ellie punch and slap her.

Almost numb inside, she watched Ellie exhaust herself, hits getting weaker before she slid to the floor and just cried. Loud and ugly, red faced with fat tears streaming down her face.

Harley stared at her friend, oddly no sympathy was forthcoming. She waited for a feeling of empathy, but nothing came. Only a strange feeling of emptiness and loss. 

Calmly she walked over to the phone and called 911. Ellie’s parents were away for the weekend and no one would come otherwise.

Later Harley couldn’t remember anything of what was said, but soon the sounds of sirens in the distance came closer with red and blue flashing lights as the cars parked in front of the house. 

Everything was a blur. She watched people lead Ellie away and setting up markings around the body. A police officer stood in front of her and after a moment she realised he had been talking to her.

“I’m sorry can you repeat that please?” Harleen said, firmly back in control.

Blinking, the cop repeated “I’m officer Robertson, are you the one who called 911?”

“Yes” she said succinctly, a calm rational blanket settling over her. She looking up at the officer; he was fairly plain, with earnest brown eyes.

He spoke gently “Please come with me, there’s some questions I’d like to ask you”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harleen sat waiting in the police station. She hadn’t seen Ellie and honestly doubted she ever would again. Ellie would never forgive her now, not that it would have changed anything.

The doors burst open and Harleen’s mother bumbled through, looking around desperately. Eyes landing on Harleen, she rushed forward to envelop her in a crushing hug.

“Harleen are you alright?” her mother cried, hugging her tightly, before drawing back to look into her eyes. The relief in her mother's eyes was almost palpable "You're not hurt?"

From there everything went quickly. She had already answered all the officer's questions and had received a quick medical check up to make sure she was indeed fine. 

Her mother drove her home in silence. Parking the car, they got out and walked up to the front door. It wasn’t a fancy neighbourhood, but wasn’t terrible either. Harleen focused on the curling paint on the door flaking off while her mother struggled with the keys. Finally it opened.

Harleen calmly walked into the kitchen and started making hot chocolate. She had already showered and been given spare clothes by the police since hers had been splattered in blood.

Her mother watched her from the kitchen door before reaching forward to grab her wrist. Anxious brown eyes meeting hers, Harleen's mother begged her “Please Harleen, these things can’t keep happening. This time it's ok, it counts as self defence. No one is going to blame a 14-year-old girl for defending her friend from being violated by a 17 year old line-backer” she exhaled slowly “But this isn’t the first time you’ve had violent outbursts. Sooner or later someone will connect the dots and you won’t be seen as an innocent victim anymore. Do you understand Harleen?”

Frightened eyes watched Harleen warily. Harleen froze and stared at her distraught mother, who took a deep breath before continuing shakily “Harleen, I love you, but you need to stop this, you need to learn to control yourself, I know sometimes, you have…. moments… when you change…”

She made a frustrated sound “I don’t know, I don’t understand you, I've really tried, but Harleen please, please they will take you away and lock you up, please for me, please try.”

Watery brown eyes pleaded with her as her mother begged “Please this needs to stop, promise me, there won’t be a next time. No more fights, no more beating people up and no stealing - don’t deny it, I find stuff in your room, but please, I love you and I don’t want to see you get locked up” Her mother paused and leaned back to size Harleen up “I want what’s best for you, please do this for me, no more, ok? Can you promise me that Harleen?”

Harleen was torn. Looking into her mother’s eyes she could tell; she had pushed it too far this time. They both knew she got into fights. Stole stuff sometimes, but she never got caught and rarely lost a fight, so it was never talked about. A mutually ignored phenomenon in their household.

She had crossed a line today. She had never killed anyone before.

They could argue that it was self-defence in court, that she was helping her friend, but unspoken, they both knew that she had enjoyed it. Her mother wouldn’t accept it, or ever even say it out loud, but deep down, she knew. Harley liked doing whatever she wanted. She had her own idea of right and wrong, which rarely matched up with the legal definitions. Harleen understood how the world worked. She knew couldn't keep doing whatever she wanted without repercussions and it was important to weigh to future costs against the present reward.

Now was time to choose. She had felt it coming for a while: to be Harley or Harleen?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please comment or give constructive criticism, it means a lot, thank you :)


	2. Chapter 1

Harleen released a small breath of frustration; the elderly lady in front of her was taking forever. It would be poor manners to rush the hag so she plastered a passive smile on her face, a mask of bland complacency that she had perfected over the years. 

The old lady’s grey curls bobbed as she nodded blankly along to what the clerk was saying. She adjusted her beige turtleneck, briefly revealing a brightly coloured tell-tale mark on her neck. Stiffening slightly, Harleen sighed and forced herself to relax, focusing on the quiet murmur of the bank. Having the mark was not uncommon, but most people envied those who got one and all that came with it.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she watched woman shakily push her thick glasses up her nose and ask the clerk to repeat himself. At least Harleen was next in line, so even if the old lady was taking her sweet time, another counter was bound to open up soon.

She shifted to her other foot impatiently, as she glanced at her watch: 7:54pm. The bank was closing at 8pm and she was slightly worried they would be pedantic if she didn’t make it in time. Tamping down irritation, she tried to ignore how the elderly woman yet again asked the clerk to repeat himself, apologising for being hard of hearing. Harleen almost marvelled at his patience when he shot the lady a friendly smile and leaned forwards, speaking more loudly.

Glass shattered as an explosion ripped through the air behind them followed by a cacophony of gunshots and screams. Harleen instinctively ducked down and spun around. Eyes wide, she took in the motley crew flooding into the bank and firing machine guns into the ceiling.

Heart pounding, her mouth went dry and her eyes scanned for an escape route. The bank only had one entrance, which was currently being baptised in the crimson blood of several unfortunate bank guards who were now riddled with bullet holes.

She swallowed, heart beating rapidly as she manoeuvred herself away from the counters and closer to one of the large stone pillars keeping the high bank ceiling aloft. People were screaming and panicking, running from the entrance and, like Harleen, quickly realising they were trapped. Many pressed themselves up against the gilded walls, trying to get out of the way of the attackers and to make themselves into smaller targets.

Eyes narrowed she watched the crew dressed in comic or even cartoonish costumes as they moved around the bank floor with surety. This was not their first rodeo. 

Making an executive decision, Harleen’s face smoothly moulded into an expression of silent terror. In the chaos, she dove over to a large group of civilians pressed together against the wall: safety in numbers. Mimicking their body language she sat among them, as they huddled together like frightened sheep. They weren’t stupid; there was only one group that dressed like that when they committed a crime.

She turned to look at the entrance; the doors had been blown off their hinges, as well as multiple windows. She pursed her lips in minor irritation; how unnecessary, the doors hadn’t been locked, but then again the purpose had probably been more about getting attention. She almost sneered, but contained it, keeping her face a perfect teary mask identical to those around her. 

As if on cue, gleeful laughter filled the spacious bank hall and all other noise and movement seemed to stop. Turning her eyes to the source of the laughter, her breath hitched and she almost lost her mask, almost.

Standing on top of the stone rumble that had been the doorway arch, was the Joker. He exuded poorly restrained energy, almost vibrating with it as he laughed wholeheartedly. His head was rolled back, exposing his pale throat and he flung both arms out wide, displaying his bare, chiselled abs under a purple, leather coat. There was something raw and uninhibited about that laugh.

She wet her lips, and shifted as sudden heat coiling in her abdomen at the unbidden thought of biting his neck hard and tracing the ink on that muscled expanse of smooth skin with her tongue. Blinking in surprise, she angrily crushed the thought. Focusing on keeping her expression perfectly matched to those around her all while internally kicking herself. She couldn’t remember the last time her mask had slipped.

He stopped laughing and dropped his hands, his head rolling forward, letting his electric blue eyes roving around the bank. She looked down, but making sure to keep him in her field of vision. Carefully leaning back slightly, she made sure she was partially hidden behind the significantly more rotund, sweaty man who was silently blubbering next to her. The key was to blend in and be inconspicuous, but not appear as to be hiding; hiding, just like running, always drew a predator’s attention.

He leisurely strolled forwards to an empty counter twirling a gold-plated purple cane. Smoothing down his immaculate green hair in exaggerated movements he called out “Oh Mr Bankman, hello, I know it’s been sooo long, but I’d like to make a withdrawal” his deep voice airily breezed across the room, but only silence greeted him.

He leaned forward holding one hand to his ear as if straining to hear a response “No?” he asked mockingly, sounding almost offended “Well then” he spun around, delight splitting his face as he grinned a red smile, blue eyes stark against the black around his eyes “It seems the Bankman is not here” he declared loudly “How unfortunate” he put a hand over his heart, “I suppose that I will generously take over in the mean time and handle all of your withdrawals today” he made a sweeping gesture with his cane before stamping it down on the ground in front of himself. It was almost comical how everyone seemed to shrink away and look down when the cane came close to pointing in their direction. 

Apparently that was a cue as a good portion of his men silently disappeared into the back of the bank. There were 5 left, standing near clumps of hostages with cold grey machine guns in their hands. She warily looked at the closest one; she was on his left side, only 2 meters away and he was looking at the entrance. She could easily knock him down and take his gun, her hand twitched with the itch to splatter his bright red blood across the marble floor. Do it. Harley breathed out in excited anticipation.

Harleen might even get away with it. She swallowed thickly as her eyes glued themselves to the unaware henchman. He was very much on the wrong side of the law and she could almost feel his warm blood on her hands as she ripped into him; no doubt she could claim self defence- but then what? It was one henchman; there were 4 more, plus those in the back and then the Joker. No, the odds were too heavily stacked against her. She forced her hand to relax and attempted to slow her breathing and she heard Harley sigh in disappointment as she faded into the back of her mind.

She almost jumped as the old lady from earlier reached out and patted her shoulder in a misdirected attempt to comfort her, mistaking her heavy breathing for panic. Resisting the urge to shake her off, Harleen looked into the woman’s fearful eyes and gave her a watery smile. 

“Don’t worry dear, my grandson is a cop, I already let my husband know and they’re on their way,” she attempted to whisper and Harleen almost grit her teeth in rage, was she stupid? The police being alerted was clearly not the issue as there was absolutely nothing subtle about this attack. The bigger issue now was that she’d spoken significantly louder than necessary, probably due to being almost completely deaf, and had drawn attention to them both.

Futilely hoping no one had heard, Harleen twisted around, turning her sea green eyes to the centre of the bank. Visceral heat set fire to her veins as she met burning blue eyes rimmed in black that seemed to want to devour her whole. The surroundings fell away, muted and dull as heat bloomed in her aching body at the threat of violence and chaos in those pale eyes. Nothing else seemed to exist except the connection to those eyes. 

Arousal burned hotly between them and she sensed his muscles tightening as his body angled more towards her in a slow predatory motion. Anger flared as she shifted in turn to face him more directly and she bared her teeth, almost snarling at the implication that she was prey.

His pupils dilated in desire and his red smile widened as he started to say something when a dark shadow blindsided them both. Like a bucket of cold water, the spell was broken and Harleen flung herself to the floor. Gunshots ripped through the air at the Batman, who had somehow incapacitated several lackeys and tackled the Joker, who was laughing hysterically.

In the back of her mind Harley raged at how easily the Joker had seemingly dismissed them in favour of the Batman, but Harleen harshly shoved her down, now was not the time for a temper tantrum. Exhaling quietly she tried to slow her heart rate and ignore the aching wet heat between her legs as her eyes darted around, soaking in the scene.

The civilians closest to the entrance were quickly making their escape in hurried movements, though some idiot was standing there cheering on the Batman, did he have a death wish? She shook her head at his idiocy. She eyed the henchman closest to her; his attention was entirely on the Batman and her hand twitched with the brief urge to break his skull. Turning away, she looked to the mangled entrance, pointedly avoiding looking directly at the Joker and the Batman as they tangled in the middle of the bank.

Smoothly navigating her way around walls of the bank hall, she made her way over to the entrance where blaring police cars were arriving, neon sirens shrieking and highlighting the world in red and blue. She stepped over the broken glass in her black heels, relaxing slightly at the taste of freedom when a shape came hurtling through the air behind her, almost crashing into her. The giggling body audibly thudded into the wall behind her, before slumping down limply and rasping as he coughed for air.

She whirled around and her heel caught on a broken windowpane on the floor, sending her crashing down next to the Joker. Arms splaying out to catch herself; the tips of her fingers lightly brushed his bare shoulder as she went down and like a brand, molten fire seared her neck.

Ignoring the flare of burning pain, she caught herself and looked up. The Batman had the Joker in his grip again and was punching the living daylights out of him. Possessive rage surged in her before she clamped down on it. Good thing she had so much practice suppressing things or she wasn’t sure she could have stopped herself from attacking the Batman in a fit of protective anger.

She swallowed thickly as the burning sensation on her neck faded away as it it had never been there. Standing up unsteadily, she was unnerved by the intensity of her own possessive feelings towards the Joker. Arousal was one thing, but this different.

Suddenly the Batman let go of the Joker, whose unconscious body crumpled on the ground, green hair splayed about him, fresh blood and bruises marking his pale skin. A sense of wrongness bloomed in her chest when she looked at his still form, bereft of the intense vitality that seemed to swirl around in him.

Clenching a fist she backed away. Disappointment and relief flooded her simultaneously once she reached the entrance unimpeded and she was quickly greeted by an array of nervous cops.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harleen looked into the mirror blankly. 

There was a mark. The mark. On her neck. She leaned forwards and twisted her head sideways to expose the vivid purple tattoo-like mark on the left side of her neck. It was the size of a golf ball, with thick vibrant purple lines that stood out against her lightly tanned skin. It formed jagged lines that seemed to intersect and cross over each other to form some kind of nonsensical symbol. She ran her finger over it. If she hadn’t seen it in the mirror, she would never have known it was there; it just felt like her normal, smooth skin.

She leaned back again and bit her lip. There was no point in being in denial, it had happened when she had touched the Joker. She had felt the burn on her neck when it had happened. There was no mistaking it. 

She had the mark. Anyone else would be happy. She glared at the mirror, shoving down the urge to punch it, instead she turned on the shower and started to strip. Why him? She’d done everything right, worked so hard to build a perfect, respectable- boring Harley whispered- life, she went on pretending Harley hadn’t spoken again, and now like a wrecking ball he was here; the opposite of everything civil and respectable. 

All those years, she had strained and struggled to suppress Harley, to become what she had promised her mother. She hadn’t had a violent outburst since that fateful day when she was 14. Hadn't even so much as shoplifted bubblegum. Rage and frustration built up as she pictured his laughing blue eyes. Everything she had built, her place in Gotham society, her job as a forensic psychiatrist, her respectable, successful image would come crumbling down.

He was probably laughing right now. Abruptly she turned and got under the hot water, letting the spray calm her anger as she methodically washed herself, getting rid of any grit, grime and blood from bank. When she paused suddenly. The Joker had practically been knocked out the second the mark had formed, would he even know it had happened?

She frowned and scrubbed harder. Of course if he looked in a mirror or if someone told him, but would he know who had triggered it? He hadn’t seen her when he’d collapsed against the wall where the Batman had thrown him. Then again he would probably have his suspicions after their heated look earlier. 

Shifting slightly she ignored the flare of arousal brought on by the memory. He was definitely not handsome in the traditional way, no boy scout for sure, her lips twitched in a smile at the thought.

Turning off the shower, she stepped out and dried off, leaving her wet hair down as strolled through her apartment and turned on the TV.

“-being transferred to Arkham Asylum. I’m standing where just hours ago, the Batman brought down the infamous Joker-“

Tuning out the rest of what the reported was saying Harleen froze, contemplating the situation. The Joker was going to be in Arkham Asylum. She was a psychiatrist. Specialised in criminal psychiatry no less; it had been a joke on herself at the time, but now? She supposed the joke was on him.

A real smile curved on her lips and for the first time in a long time, both Harleen and Harley agreed. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please comment or give constructive criticism, it means a lot, thank you :)


	3. Chapter 2

Stepping out of her car in her cherry red heels and adjusting her glasses, she looked up at Arkham asylum. It's gothic spires, dark stonewalls and dirty windows loomed over her ominously as she critically surveyed it. It really did not inspire confidence as a healthcare facility. It was in desperate need of renovation, but Gotham was a rotting city and as such, money was not spent on care for the least wanted members of its society.

Shutting her car door with deliberate care, Harleen strode towards the doors. Getting a job here had been ridiculously easy, it seemed the rumours of Arkham being like a set of revolving doors for all levels of healthcare workers had not been exaggerated. Her excellent grades and numerous glowing recommendations hadn't even been necessary.

Anticipation unsettled her stomach, but she refused to show it, making sure to exude an aura of calm confidence as she opened the heavy wooden doors. Her eyes narrowed in distaste as she took in the gloomy lighting and peeling paint on the walls. This really was below standards.

A friendly smile eased onto her lips as she walked up to the receptionist, whose bottle blonde hair was in dire need of a wash.

"Hello, I'm Dr Quinzel, I'll be working here from now-“

"Security is down the hall on the left, they'll give you your transponder and panic button. The Warden's office is upstairs, last door on right, you'll have to sign some waivers and non-disclosure agreements" the middle-aged woman rudely interrupted her without looking up from her crossword puzzle.

Flicking her eyes to the overweight balding security guard sitting next to the receptionist, she asked slowly "Do you need to see my ID or-" but the man just grunted; eyes glued to the football game he was watching on his phone.

She blinked, slightly thrown by the piss poor security standards. Tilting her head watching them both for a second in fascination "Alright, thank you" Harleen smiled and turned before heading to the security office.

Amusement threatened to break through her façade and she schooled her features. Other physicians might have reacted with nervousness or fear; they would after all be depending on the security guards for their safety when they dealt with the criminally insane of Gotham. In the back of her mind, she could sense Harley rail in outrage at their rude dismissal of her, but in contrast, Harleen could barely stop herself from grinning. These lax standards would likely work in her favour.

Glancing up at the flickering ceiling lights she could see water stains and patches of mould growing along the open wiring. Eyebrow arching in slight disdain, she took it in stride as she came up to a door labelled security. Knocking lightly the door squeaked open revealing voices inside. 2 guards sat there chatting and casually watching a plethora of black and white monitors.

"Hi" she said when after a moment, it became clear they hadn't noticed her. Also why wasn't the door locked? Anyone could get in here; no wonder breakouts in Arkham were so frequent. The standards here really were abysmal.

The guards looked up at her simultaneously and the male one did a double take giving her a once over before jumping up with an overly friendly grin "You must be the new, ugh new-“

"Doctor" she supplied as he fumbled to work out who she was "I'm Dr Quinzel, the receptionist told me to come here”

"Yes of course, we take care of all the newbies you know" his shoulders were squared back as he tried to casually saunter over to the filing cabinet. Licking powdered sugar from his fingers, he scanned the drawers and pulled out a brown envelope "Dr Harleen Quinzel" he read "Pretty name" he tried to smile charmingly, but it just came off as awkward and she could see the female guard roll her eyes as she lounged back in her wheelie chair.

Harleen fixed her eyes on the guard holding out the envelope and reached forward to take it, smiling at him in return. She was well aware she cut a striking figure in her tight midnight blue dress and knew that it toeing the line of professionalism, but she doubted anyone would call her out on it.

"Thank you so much" she said politely, not even wholly surprised that they too, still hadn't asked for ID. Even in the light of such god-awful standards, especially with staff constantly coming and going; they really should have a better system in place "I'll be heading to the warden's office then”

"Yeah see you around Harley" the guard said a bit too eagerly and Harleen's hands twitched at the sound of that name.

"I prefer Harleen," she said, not quite managing to withhold all the bite from her voice.

"Ah sure" he quickly corrected "Harleen. I'm Jake by the way, I run the security here-“

"He means the outside security" the female guard spoke up, tossing a pen in the air "We watch the outdoor grounds cameras. We don't see the crazy inside, none of the juicy stuff you know, patient confidentiality and all that crap”

Jake flushed "As I was saying, before Susan interrupted" there was acid in that comment, but Susan just grinned broadly "We're here to make sure no one gets in or out if they're not supposed to, so if anything happens or you see something suspicious, just come to me, ok?" he tried to project an air of confidence but it was hard to take seriously with Susan rolling her eyes and muttering in the background.

"Of course, Jake" Harleen complied, letting an friendly smile curl her lips "If I see anything unusual or suspicious, you'll be the first person I alert" Not that she thought that there would ever be a situation where she would require protection in the form of the greasy, unfit mall-cop standing in front of her, but playing nice with security could be beneficial in the long run.

"Well it was nice meeting you both" she said and Jake nodded his head a bit too enthusiastically, a grin plastered on his face and she left them. Vaguely she could hear arguing after the door shut, but she ignored it in favour of locating the warden.

Going up the staircase, she followed some of the cracks in the walls with her eyes, it seemed there were even some shoddily covered bullet holes. Not entirely unsurprising though, given the history of breakouts. Most of which were fairly violent as most of the patients in Arkham came over from Blackgate, Gotham's max facility, after they failed a psychiatric examination there.

Honestly at this point she was beginning to wonder how they convinced any normal healthcare workers to come here in the first place, was a boost to their CV really worth risking their life? Thoughtfully she walked down the corridor, passing dusty windows before coming up to a mahogany wooden door. The words 'Warden Sharp' were stylised on a golden plague nailed to the door. Knocking on the door, a muffled 'come in' sounded and she pushed the door open to reveal an ornate office with a huge desk and plush chairs around. A middle-aged man with a receding hairline stood up and smiled broadly at her, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.

Carefully returning the smile she walked forwards, extending her hand to shake his. All the while she silently eyeing him; there was something unnerving about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I'm warden Sharp, come, please sit," he gestured to the chair in front of the desk, waiting for her to take a seat before sitting down behind the desk, unbuttoning his dark brown suit jacket "You must be Dr Quinzel, yes?" he asked, rifling through a stack of papers in a tray on his desk.

"Yes, I'm very pleased to be here and hope to make the most of my time at Arkham" She said smoothly, watching him carefully.

A humour twitched at the corner of the warden's lips "Yes, I've been told Arkham provides a unique learning experience for many psychiatrists" he pulled out several sheets of paper before looking up at her "But there are dangers as you surely must be aware" there was a glint in his eye that vanished so quickly she would have missed it if she hadn't been watching for it.

It seemed the warden enjoyed the danger. The only question was why, for the thrill? Maybe he liked tearing powerful, dangerous people down to his level? Or was he the type to enjoy exercising abusive power over people at his mercy? She tilted her head slightly as she watched his controlled movements as he straightened the sheets of paper, probably the latter. For the second time that day amusement threatening her oblivious mask, but she held it back.

Adjusting her glasses, she replied "I'm perfectly aware of Arkham's history, but I'm sure security will prevent anything from happening" making sure to balance brash overconfidence with a healthy splash of naivety in her voice.

The warden absently nodded his head as he stapled some pages together. His expression relaxed slightly as he bought her image as a young, inexperienced doctor who had bitten off more than she could chew without realising it yet. No doubt he was dismissing her as yet another doctor that Arkham would break soon enough.

"Well then" he smiled at her charmingly, holding out a pen and several pages to her "I just need some signatures and then you we'll find someone to give you the grand tour"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, the rest of Arkham was just as rundown as the front. Honestly how this place passed the annual checks for safety and patient care, she had no idea. Probably a mixture of corruption and that no one gave a shit about the quality of care for violent, mentally ill criminals. It was fine just as long as they were locked away out of sight.

Harleen eyed the brown water stains lining the once white ceiling before lowering her eyes to the young doctor giving her the tour. He walked next to her chattily pointing out everything of even mild interest in Arkham. At first she had assumed his sunny disposition was an act, no one who had worked at Arkham for 4 years could be that that chipper or stable, but now she was unsure.

"-and this is the new electro shock therapy room. I'd show you around inside, but it seems it occupied" he said thoughtfully looking up at the lit red light above the door "I'm not sure which patient was scheduled today. It's quite an experimental therapy you know, a new technique devised by Dr Arkham himself involving quite high voltage I'm told. I haven't had the chance to sit in on a session yet, but hopefully we both get the chance sometime" he grinned at her boyishly, dimples appearing in his cheeks. Tearing her eyes away from the heavy door, she gave him a small smile.

Something about that room was making her tense, an itch in her hand to tear open the door. Something was wrong there. Unable to put her finger on the cause of her unease she followed Dr James down the corridor as he babbled on about other facilities at Arkham. Some buried instinct was lightly tugging at her to go back, balking at the idea of walking away, but she firmly suppressed it until it faded away.

Making up her mind, she decided she'd go back and check out the room as soon as an opportunity presented itself. The thought settled the jitters in the stomach slightly and she turned back to man beside her, feigning attention until he mentioned that he'd treated a meta-human before.

Eyes sharpening she couldn't help but ask "There's meta-humans in Arkham right now?”

"Hm? Oh yes, I mean we don't advertise that to the public, but yes we have a couple" baby blue eyes bright as he grinned at her excitedly "Its fascinating isn't it? The patient I was telling you about had his DNA mutated with that of a crocodile. Apparently the effect wasn't just physical, so I'm very lucky to be able to study his behavioural changes and thought processes. If they ever let me do research into meta-humans, it'll make a great case study.”

Nodding along agreeably she replayed his words in her head; something about his wording bothered her.

"And here's your office" he stopped and turned, smiling at her. Jarring out of her inner thoughts, she returned his friendly demeanour and thanked him for the tour before waving good-bye.

Turning from his shrinking figure, she pressed down the brass door handle and opened the door to reveal a dreary office. Eyebrows lifting lightly she surveyed the dingy room. It was small, with dark wooden flooring and dusty curtains pulled back to reveal a series of dead, dried up plants on the windowsill. At least the desk was relatively clean with its worn black office chair.

Exhaling a long sigh, she stepped forwards, shutting the door behind her. Some changes would have to be made.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please comment or give constructive criticism, it means a lot, thank you :)


	4. Chapter 3

Harleen frowned as she stood in front of the heavy metal door. It was dark outside and most of the day staff had already gone home. The door was dull grey and uninteresting. The red light above the door was off.

She bit her lip absentmindedly as she stared at the door, as if waiting for it to reveal its secrets. She had decided to stay a bit longer to familiarise herself with her new work environment and patients, so when the opportunity had presented itself, she had gone back to the electro shock room to find out what had disconcerted her before.

The corridor was poorly lit and empty. No one else was coming here today, all the patients received treatment during the day and the next session would be at 8:30am tomorrow.

Tilting her head to the side, she grew a bit irritated. Whatever had caused her unease earlier was gone. Exhaling she walked forward and used her key card to unlock the therapy room. 

With a hiss the metal door swung open to reveal a dark room with various equipment lining the walls and an empty bed in the centre. The moonlight cast long shadows and Harleen walked forwards, fingertips running over medical equipment as she slowly wound her way around the room.

Pausing when she came to the large device at the end of the row, she raised a brow as she read the voltage gauge. The machine was off and the needle at 0, but the upper limit was high. Way too high to be safe.

Stepping away from the machine she turned to the empty bed in the centre of the room. Thick, unbuckled bindings hung loosely from the sides, ready to restrain a patient if necessarily. 

The room felt dead and dull to her. Empty and cold. She looked down at the thin, beige plastic mattress dispassionately. Her irrational agitated feelings from earlier were gone and there was nothing here she could assume had been the cause. Inhaling slowly through her mouth she allowed herself to consider the last possible option.

He had been here.

Dr James hadn’t known which patient was in the room when they had come by on the tour. 

It had been the Joker. 

She had felt his presence through the bond; it was the only thing that explained her sudden unease at the time. 

She shivered and reached forwards, lightly resting her slim fingers on the cracked plastic mattress. It was cool to the touch; all remnants of body heat had dissipated hours earlier. She pulled her hand back irritated at her own irrational expectation at feeling some kind of evidence that he had been here.

She spun around, clenched her fists and scowling. What the hell was she doing, behaving like some pathetic, lovesick schoolgirl trying to get closer to her crush. Disgust marred her features as she ran a tongue along her teeth, lost in thought when her eyes rested on the inert machine and she stiffened.

They had used it on him. Hurt him.

Her body frozen, her narrowed eyes bored into the shadowed machine. Only her breathing speeding up gave away her rising anger. How much voltage had they used on him? Did he suffer burns? Permanent brain damage? 

Sharp rage simmered in her veins, but she refused to let red cloud her vision. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically as she considered the situation. She hadn’t cared before, the poor quality of care, the lax standards, the likely patient abuse; it had all just meant she could get away with skirting the rules if necessary or maybe even use it blackmail someone. 

Harleen might be doctor and she did her job caring for patients exceptionally well, playing the role of the empathetic doctor to a T, but she had never actually cared about them before. 

With deliberate care she uncurled her fists as Harley paced about, snarling in the back of her mind like a rabid dog. Exhaling slowly, the tension in her shoulders melted away as she came to a very simple conclusion. Someone was going to die.

High pitched wailing tore her from her murderous thoughts. She glanced sideways at the open door to see the flashing red light from the alarm spilling into the room from the corridor. Either violence had broken out or someone was attempting an escape. That or someone had burnt their pot noodles in the break room microwave.

Bowing her head she closed her eyes, taking a moment to get both her own savage urges, and Harley, under control with a promise of later violence. Once she found out who had hurt him of course. There was a time and place for a violent outbursts and it wasn’t now. Swallowing, she breathed out shakily as she repressed herself, only moving when Harley was firmly leashed in a dark corner in her mind again.

Opening her eyes, her expression smoothed into one of calm control and she reached up to readjust her glasses slightly. Unhurried she stepped back into the dimly lit corridor, the flashing red of the alarm giving it a more sinister appearance. Making sure close the metal door behind her, she listened to the hiss as it locked automatically.

Still no one in sight, she decided to walk back to the main entrance. From there on she could head to the fire assembly point if necessary. Hopefully it was a drill or something minor. She didn’t have time for this shit right now. She was still struggling to suppress the worst of her anger.

Heels clicking she headed down the corridor when the alarm stopped as suddenly as it had started. Frowning she paused slightly before continuing on. Devoid of the flashing red lights, the corridor was as dank and dim as before.

Coming up the entrance hall, she heard voices and paused by the door to listen for a second. The voices were muted, but it sounded like staff. Opening the door she took in the sight of numerous healthcare workers and security personal milling about talking in hushed voices. 

“Oh hey Harleen, did you hear?” Jake, the security guard from before, jogged up to her, morbid excitement flashed in his eyes.

“No what’s going on? Did someone try to break out?” she asked drawing her eyebrows together uncertainly, a nervous quiver threading into her voice.

“Ah no no, don’t worry, you’re safe, nothing major like a riot” he attempted a short laugh which fell flat as his face sobered “I mean it is major, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be insensitive with Dr Travis being dead and all-“

“Wait, what? Who’s dead? How did that happen-“ she made sure to sound both shocked and a bit fearful as she spoke quickly.

“Dr Travis” he said expectantly and after a second of looking at her blank expression he lightly hit himself in the head “Sorry, totally forgot its your first day. I’m guessing you hadn’t met him yet. Um, he was a nice guy I guess. Anyway, apparently he went to check on his patient to see how a new treatment was going and the patient went nuts; beat him to death” he shifted uncomfortably before exhaling “I haven’t seen the footage, but apparently it was really bloody. Took out 2 guards too, the ambulance already took them away, but it looked bad when I saw them get carried out” he grimaced.

“How did they even get into a situation where a potentially violent patient had the opportunity to do that?” she frowned, unable to stop the slight irritation leaking into her voice. The talk of blood and death was making her suppressed urges rise up again.

“Not sure” Jake flushed a bit “But you’re right, the patient should never have had the opportunity to do that, but then again it was the Joker and he is notorious for-“

“What?” she interrupted harshly, gaze sharpening as she fixated on him with intense malice. Jake jerked back in surprise and fear, his wide-eyed expression snapping her out of her lapse in control. 

Her expression eased “I’m sorry, it’s just that-“ she paused to inhale shakily and looked away, trying to look emotionally overwhelmed as she scrambled for an excuse “The Joker, he-, I was there during one of his attacks on Gotham. I saw people die because of him” not technically untrue, but also not the reason for her strong reaction at the mention of his name.

She looked up at Jake with watery eyes and he stepped forwards again, sympathy written across his expression. His hand hovered at his side uncertainly as if to reach out to comfort her, but he didn’t quite know how to go about doing it, so he just nodded awkwardly.

“That must have been really scary. I’m sorry you had to go through that. He’s really a crazy bastard” he said supportively, “But don’t worry, he’s locked away now so he can’t hurt anyone” she almost smiled at the idiocy of that statement; he had clearly already done more than just hurt someone, and all while being locked away.

“Yeah you’re right” she nodded, smiling weakly “Do you know why he did it? Attack Dr Travis I mean?” she fished for information though she already had her suspicions. 

“No idea” he shrugged scratching the back of his head frowning “The crazy bastard unnerves me with his fucking creepy laugh. Who knows why he does anything? But I guess that’s why he’s here” his eyes flickered around to see if anyone else was paying attention to them, before leaning in “If you ask me, they should just lock him up and throw away the key. I don’t care if he’s sick, he’s a goddamn mass murder, and also it’s not exactly the first doctor he’s killed or put in the hospital”

Nodding calmly she cracked a smile, not even hinting at her internal battle to restrain Harley who was screaming obscenities and clawing for control. She was glad that she’d gotten herself under control before he said that or Harley might well have taken over and ripped his throat out.

“Well I can’t say I agree with that sentiment given my current occupation, but I understand” she smiled wryly and Jake grinned back at her, opening his mouth to say something when the warden’s voice rolled over the gathered staff members in the entrance hall.

“Hello everyone, as I’m sure you’re all aware by now, there has been a fatal incident involving a patient and a staff member. 2 guards were also hospitalised, but they are receiving treatment and will hopefully make a full recovery. I would like to assure you all that the situation is under control and you have nothing to worry about. The patient has been subdued and is being dealt with as we speak. Please return to your work, we will be taking measures to ensure your safety and to prevent this from happening again”

The warden stepped back and started talking to some people individually. The hubbub in the room grew again, but this time people slowly started filtering out of the room and back to their stations.

“Different incident, same speech” Jake rolled his eyes and looked back at her “Well nice seeing you again, I know this place isn’t the safest work environment, but I hope you stick around” there was a slightly hopeful look in his eyes as he shifted his weight.

“Yes its nice seeing you and I think I’ll be here for at least a while longer” there was a humorous twinkle in her eye which he probably mistook for interest as he grinned back at her hopefully. Saying goodbye, he walked away to join a group of security guards with a skip in his step.

She watched him for a second. He was a nice guy, but mediocre in every sense. Turning around she greeted a few more colleagues before heading back to her office to collect her things. It was time to go anyway.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Closing the door to her apartment behind her she leaned on the door and closed her eyes. Too many conflicting emotions whirled around inside her, threatening to break the perfectly crafted façade that she had built over the years.

She hadn’t even seen him today and he had her insides tied up in knots. She scowled and pushed away from the door while Harley giggled in the back of her mind. Harleen really needed to get a better grip on her self control. 

Dumping her work things on the kitchen counter she walked into her bedroom and changed into workout clothes. Grabbing her wireless headphones, she set her gymnastics playlist to shuffle and stepped onto the mat in her living room. She had converted it into a makeshift gym which she used daily, mainly to practice gymnastics in the mornings before work. She had taken it up when she was 14 and had worked at it daily since. It worked as both an outlet for her excess energy, but also as a way to practice self-discipline to gain control over her less than savoury urges. 

Setting the timer to 30 minutes she closed her eyes and went through the motions, stretching and bending. Gradually her movements sped up and she worked her way up to flips and various contortions, balancing in near-painfully difficult positions. Throwing herself into the workout, she was breathing heavily when the timer went off.

Pulled out of an almost trance-like state, she tugged off her headphones and wiped some sweat from her brow as she went to turn off the incessant beeping. 

She felt the slight burn in her muscles as she stretched lightly for a cool down. Fully relaxed she padded to the bathroom to take a shower. Pausing she leaned in closer to the bathroom mirror and wiped away the thick makeup covering her mark to reveal the vibrant purple symbol on the side of her neck. Brushing her fingers over it lightly she briefly wondered what her mark on his neck looked like.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please comment or give constructive criticism, it means a lot, thank you :)


	5. Chapter 4

Hushed whispering drew him out of the dark pits of unconsciousness, but he remained motionless as he took note of his current state. The pain in his head was explosive, and his abdomen hurt every time he breathed. He was strapped to a bed on his back. The extensive bruising was made the position uncomfortable, but he suspected that even if he could turn to his front, it wouldn't be much of an improvement.

Irritation grew as he turned his attention outward to the high-pitched voices trying to whisper “No, look, see? Its definitely there”

"Are you sure he didn't just get another tattoo or something?" the other female voice sounded doubtful.

Keeping his body lax and breathing even, he debated throttling them if they didn't shut up soon. The guards that had come for him after he'd killed the good doctor hadn't taken too kindly to him. It had been worth it. He almost grinned as he reminisced about the doctor screaming and begging for mercy as he tore him apart. Fucker deserved worse than he got. If only he'd had more time.

"No, I'm telling you, look" he heard the insistent voice whisper and sensed them come closer, before he felt something blunt poke the left side of his neck lightly "See there”

"Holy shit" the second voice bit out in shock "You're right, what the actual fuck”

"I know right?" slight excitement in the voice as they drew back "Did he have that when the Batman captured him? Coz I’m 100% sure he didn't have it the last time he was in Arkham”

His hand twitched involuntarily as their nasal voices made his pounding headache worse. Anticipation for mayhem curled inside him, maybe it was time to let them know he was awake.

"I'm not sure, I think they just threw him in a cell. I don't think anyone actually examined him until now, and that's only because he needs medical attention. How fucked up do you think it would be if one of the staff was his fated partner?"

Thrown off his game, he stilled just before he was about to make his move. The first one snorted "I doubt it, he hasn't been here long so the only staff member who came into contact with him was Dr Travis and he already had a mark”

"Ok so one of the guards? I still can't believe he actually has the mark" the second muttered and the voices faded into the background and his insides lurched at the implication of their words. Impossible.

"We're going to need a list of all the people who came into contact with him since he came here" the woman exhaled "But this is huge, which doctor is in charge of him now?" he heard their soft footsteps as they walked away from him.

"I don't think that's been decided yet" the door handle squeaked as one of them pressed down on it "I know the mark is probably from someone he met outside before the Batman brought him here, but it would be so ironic if it was one of the guards" the other one laughed quietly and they closed the door behind them.

He listened to their footsteps fade down the corridor before he opened his eyes. His breathing was deep and even. His unfocused eyes fixated on the ceiling. If their words were to be believed, then he had the mark. Confusion and anger warred inside him, when had it happened? And with who?

He hadn't had the mark the day he met Batsy in the bank and now he did, so it had to have happened in between then. Unbidden the image of that sinful golden haired woman snarling at him with burning eyes came to mind. He shifted his weight as his blood flow moved south.

No, he had never touched her, she had been across the bank hall when Bats decided to come and play. Pushing her from his mind he rolled the idea around, it could only have happened without him noticing if he hadn't been conscious. The only instances had been when the Batman had knocked him out, and now, when the guards had taken revenge for his attack on their own.

Those were only 2 moments when someone could have touched him and triggered the mark without him noticing. A grin slowly spread over his red lips as he relaxed and settled in for the hunt.

A fated partner was not something he had ever considered or wanted. No, but this was going to be interesting, he would find her no matter where she was hiding. He ran his tongue over his teeth as an unhealthy dose of possessiveness for the faceless woman flared up. Even if it didn't last, at the very least this new development would serve as entertainment. A wide grin curled around his lips as he laughed throatily. Something clattered to the ground in the corridor followed by swearing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hissed and snarled in a fit of rage, bucking against the restraints as the beefy guard firmly pressed his head to the side to reveal his neck to the audience. Apparently everyone who was on the night shift had come to see the spectacle. Fury flared in him, the mark was something oddly intimate and having it on display for those grubby doctors and slimy nurses to ‘ooh’ and ‘aah’ at was strangely violating.

"There see" the same nasal voice from earlier spoke up triumphantly as murmurs broke out among the numerous healthcare personal as they crowded around to see the mark on his neck. He clenched his teeth and strained against the tight leather straps. They would fucking die. All of them.

Red was clouding his vision as his breathing grew laboured and suddenly he went limp. Holding his breath for a second before a manic grin curled around his lips and he started giggling, his chest vibrating with the noise.

"Shut up you fucking bipolar clown" the guard grit his teeth as he wrenched his head up by his green strands and slammed it down hard. He just kept giggling, showing no reaction that he'd noticed the guard's actions. One disgruntled doctor murmured his displeasure about the guard's treatment of the Joker, but otherwise no one opposed.

Dear ol' Arkham, such a lovely holiday destination. It just needed a fresh lick of paint that was all. A dash of red made everything merrier. He laughed, pale blue eyes roving over the crowd. And he knew just where to get it. His smile widened as a hint of malice seeped into his expression.

A short redhead stepped forward fumbling with her phone, when she suddenly lifted it to point at his neck. Was she taking a fucking picture?

The smile fell from his lips as he eyed her coldly, waiting until she was in range. A frown marred her freckled face as she concentrated on her phone and leaned forwards to get a close up of his neck.

His hand, loose of the bindings, shot forwards like a striking snake. Wrapped around her throat and crushing her trachea as he violently pulled her closer, the taut muscles in his arm bulging as he applied pressure. He snarled at her with hate as her brown eyes widened in shock and terror. Her hands gripped his wrist desperately trying to pull him loose, her mouth opening and closing like a dead fish.

He barely noticed the guards swearing and trying to pry him loose until a taser caught him in chest. His arm spasmed and he involuntarily let go. The short doctor fell on her butt like a puppet with its strings cut. His red lips curled back in distaste as black-rimmed eyes watched her gasping and coughing on the floor. 

Not dead.

Tutting he lolled his head back on the bed, looking away in boredom. A random guard had grabbed his still twitching arm and was buckling the thick strap around his wrist again. Tighter than before. A knowing grin spread across his face as his laughing blue eyes took in the pudgy guard "You think that's going to stop me?" he couldn't help but taunt the guard who flushed and glared at him angrily as he tightened the strap further, almost painfully.

The other doctors and nurses were rushing the redhead out of the room making worried noises of consolation. He almost rolled his eyes; if she wasn't dead yet then that friendly neck squeeze wasn't going to kill her. No need for such a fuss, he hadn't even broken anything. Or had her trachea been crushed? No broken bones then he amended as he grinned in amusement. He could vaguely recall he'd felt the cartilage snap in the haze.

Looking up he could see the remaining people were standing a good deal further away than when they'd first come in. Revelling in their fear, a grin stretched across his face "Don't you want to come closer? I promise not to bite" he bared his metal-capped teeth in blatant contradiction as humour danced in his eyes.

Shooting him disgusted looks the sheep tried to regain a semblance of authority, but the sweet stench of fear underlay their movements. He tilted his head back and laughed raspily, ignoring them until they eventually filtered out.

4 guards remained and one of them held up cuffs as he eyed him "Ok you're done with medical, so its back to your cell" a dark look lurked in the guard’s eyes as he stepped forwards. Placing hand above the Joker's head he leaned in close to look down at him "I do hope you resist, I'm looking forward to doing this the hard way”

The Joker just grinned. The hard way was the fun way, the guards really should know that by now. He slammed his forehead into the guard's nose hearing the satisfying crack as it broke and the guard lurched back swearing, blood dribbling from his nose.

Red paint indeed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hummed thoughtfully, ignoring the pain in his chest as he lay back idly on the thin mattress in his cell. He probably had a cracked rib or two, among other damage. There was no sunlight down here, only cement walls and an iron door, but he knew it was morning based on the guard shift. Breakfast was late, but that wasn't unusual here.

Lightly spinning the stolen matt black phone in his hands he contemplated the picture of his mark. The vivid cobalt blue and carmine red colours that split the symbol down the middle stood out starkly against his pale skin. The lines were curved and while pleasingly asymmetrical, the pattern had some symmetry to it.

His fingers slid along the cool glass screen of the redhead's phone. He'd already been in contact with Frost and though it wouldn't happen overnight, an escape plan had been set into motion.

Whose mark did he bear?

He rhythmically spun the phone, the picture turning upside down and then back. No doubt the busy doctors were scurrying about wondering the same thing, not that he'd let them know he was as clueless as them when they eventually questioned him.

A series of heavy footsteps sounded down the corridor and he looked at his door curiously as he nonchalantly pushing the phone into the waistband of his orange cotton sweats. The footsteps came closer and stopped outside his door. He tilted his head to the side and waited until the slat was drawn back and a new guard's face appeared.

"You've got a new doctor so lets get this over with" the guard grunted and opened another slat, gesturing for the Joker to put his hands through so they could cuff him.

"So soon" he murmured in delight, a smile spreading over his face "So who do I get to play with this time?" he jumped up and sauntered over to the door, docilely placing his hands out. The guard ignored him, roughly cuffing him.

"Ok you know the drill, we're coming in and putting the jacket on you so don't try anything" he'd always wondered why the cuffs first when they were going to take them off again so they could put on the jacket, but he supposed it made them feel safer when they entered the cell with him.

He didn't resist, only making occasional verbal jabs at the guards, but these ones didn't react much. Ignoring the discomfort of the uncomfortably tight straitjacket against his bruised body, he shuffled down the corridor, a short chain running between his cuffed ankles.

"Hey how long do you think this one will last?" he asked cheerfully leaned over to the leading guard, but was once again ignored. He sighed dramatically; this guard was no fun.

Coming up to a familiar room, the guard unlocked the door and pushed him forward, shoving him into one of the 2 chairs on opposite sides of the table. The metal table and chairs were both bolted down. Swaying slightly in mirth he paid little attention to the guard as he fumbled behind him to attach the chain around his waist to the chair so he wouldn't be able to stand.

Lounging in the chair he rolled his head backwards and watched as the guard retreated out of the room leaving him alone. Exhaling slowly he made an exasperated drawn out sound of boredom. What a dull guard.

Closing his eyes he heard the other door opposite him open and the sound of measured steps came closer, heels clicking against the cement floor. A female doctor then.

"Soooo" he drew out the syllable as he listened to the sound of files being dropped onto the table before she sat down opposite him at the desk "Were you one of the ones who paid me a visit yesterday?”

"No" came the calm response "Do you want to talk about that?" something about her voice bothered him.

His red lips broke into a slow smile as he opened his eyes to look at the drab ceiling, ready to drag her down the rabbit hole like so many other doctors "So you're not going to ask me who I got the mark from?" he drawled. He'd already decided how to play this, just waiting for her to take the bait.

"I don't think I need to do that" amusement and something he couldn't identify threaded into her voice.

Irritation flickered across his eyes when she didn't take the bait. Rolling his head forwards he settled his gaze on her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please comment or give constructive criticism, it means a lot, thank you :)


	6. Chapter 5

Harleen slowly leaned back in the chair, curiously transfixed by the bright splash of colour on his neck clearly visible above the collar of his straitjacket. It was a deliberate move, putting it on display like that, almost begging her to ask about it. 

Slightly relieved he wasn’t looking at her yet, she hungrily eyed the red and blue mark stamped on his unnaturally pale skin, straining to prevent heat from leaking into her cool expression. Possessive satisfaction made her want to purr at seeing the symbol of her claim. The muscles in his pale throat moved languidly when he spoke, his voice ripping her from her less than professional thoughts.

"So you're not going to ask me who I got it from?" his deep voice resonated around the room and she couldn’t quite stop the grin twitching at the corners of her mouth when his words registered. She had planned to wait and find out how much he knew before she decided on how much to reveal to him, but she couldn’t quite resist when presented with the chance to taunt him.

"I don't think I need to do that" She replied not fully able to mute the gloating edge in her voice.

His body stilled for a breath, not that he’d been moving much before, but the palpable energy within him seemed to come to a halt before redirecting as he smoothly changed strategies. The muscles in his neck contracted as he slowly rolled his head forward, strands of tousled green hair falling in his sharp blue eyes.

Recognition and surprise flickered across his face before it disappeared leaving predatory heat. His shadowed eyes narrowed and focused on her as he leaned forward slightly, body coiled to spring under the straitjacket. A dangerous grin spread across his face as those intense light blue eyes locked on hers. 

She struggled to keep her breathing even, just barely managing not to break her calm collected mask and betray her visceral reaction to his gaze. Tearing her eyes from his, she inhaled sharply when she took in the mosaic of fresh bruises lining his left jaw and temple. Anger flashed across her eyes and her hand twitched with repressed need for violence while in her mind Harley hissed in outrage. 

“Well hello again, fancy meeting you here” he said softly, leaning forwards, his eyes unreadable as he watched her.

Dragging her attention back to the present, she loosened her tight grip on her pen before she snapped it and forced herself to relax “Yes, imagine my surprise at finding out you were a patient here” she replied dryly, arching an eyebrow.

He scrutinised her silently, eyes flicking down to her bare neck and something odd passed in his eyes before it vanished. She had debated wearing a scarf or turtleneck, but had settled on using makeup to cover the mark since anything else insinuated she was hiding a mark.

He hummed in agreement as he slowly leaning back in his chair. Narrowed blue eyes dissected her and she fought to keep her expression calm and aloof as she meet his intense gaze. Abruptly he averted his eyes and his muscles lost their tension as he slid down, lounging in the steel chair. His leg bounced up and down, rattling the chains as he ran his tongue over his metal-capped teeth, seemingly contemplating the off-white wall with his unfocused gaze.

Irritation spiked in her stomach at being dismissed so easily, but she crushed it ruthlessly. It was better if he didn’t pay attention to her. If she could survey him without him viewing her as a consequential, she could use that to her advantage. It still irked Harley though, who sulked in the back of her mind and was childishly advocating throwing something at him.

Deciding to move ahead with the session she leaned back, making sure to exude professional confidence as she spoke “Since we weren’t formally introduced last time we met, I’m Dr Quinzel and as you’ve probably guessed, I’m your new psychiatrist” pausing, and when he gave no indication of having heard her, she lightly tapped the stack of folders on the table with her pen, before carrying on “I was only assigned as your psychiatrist yesterday, but I’ve skimmed your files. They are quite extensive, even contradictory at times, with numerous diagnoses, treatments and analyses”

“So many doctors, so many opinions” he drawled as he rolled his eyes in boredom.

“Yes there has been a significant number of doctors” she eyed him “Are there any that stood out? For example your most recent one?” she asked a tad provocatively, keeping her tone carefully bland.

He stilled his movements, tilting his head to the side, malice seeping into his hooded eyes as he regarded her “You would be referring to dear ol’ Dr Travis?” 

She didn’t respond, keeping her expression neutral as she took in his reaction, the way he enunciated the endearment in contrast to the way his eyes darkened and his lips curled back from his teeth, hinting at desire for aggression. It wasn’t hard to discern his violent dislike of the previous doctor.

“The very one” she conceded, adjusting her black rimmed glasses when it became clear he wasn’t saying anything else. It was strange, at close proximity it felt almost like she could feel his presence through the fledgling bond. Not quite his emotions yet, but the faint shadow of something through the thin, weak bond connecting them. If she hadn’t known to specifically look out for it, she wouldn’t have picked up on it. Though she really needed to procure a bond dampener before he inevitably noticed as the bond solidified and grew stronger if they did end up spending more time together. 

Blinking, she returned her attention to him to see a slow wide grin spread across his face as self-satisfied glee lit up his eyes “Ah we shared some fun times, the end was the most deliciously fun” he let out a giggle, before he leaned forwards, resting his weight against the chains tying him to the chair. He seemed to loom over her as his tone darkened “I think I’ll have some fun with you too” he almost purred the threat out as he grinned viciously. 

She held her breath for a second, freezing as she fought to control herself as molten heat scorched her insides and demanded she meet his challenge. Shifting in her seat, she exhaled slowly through her mouth as she fought to keep her own reaction hidden while she held his gaze. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched him coldly. He’d meant to scare her, but her own reaction and the strength of it surprised her. She’d need to reassess going forwards. 

“I don’t think I’d enjoy your idea of fun so I think I’ll have to decline” she said calmly, a harder edge to her words than intended. 

He tilted his head as he watched her curiously, looking almost disappointed that she didn’t visibly react more. 

“You killed Dr Travis as well as 1 guard and crippling another. You also have a substantial history of violence” she said quietly, her eyes drifting across the smattering of bruises along the side of his face and jaw “Where did you get those bruises?”

He laughed, a deep throaty laugh before putting on a childish voice “I didn’t start a fight doc, promise” 

Not letting her irritation show, she retorted, “You didn’t answer my question” and it was a relevant question, though refusing to lie to herself, she grudgingly acknowledged that part of her itched for vengeance. Clamping down on those budding urges before Harley became too excited, she watched him as his leg started to bounce up and down again as he grinned, licking his teeth.

“Well doc, you see the guards here, they don’t take too kindly to any disregard of their authority” he spoke as if speaking to a particularly slow child “Especially not to” he paused, tilting his head, eyebrows drawing together in exaggerated woe “Someone who is plagued by having so many dear beloved guards meet unfortunate accidents. It really takes a toll on my soul you know, so many mishaps, it’s a tragedy, truly” 

The corner of her lips twitched as a smile threatened to take over but she stilled it “I’m sure” she said amusement filtering in the edge of her voice as she leaned back. So it was the guards, she had suspected as much. It wouldn’t be too difficult to check which guards had been assigned to him on which days. Correlating it with the documents from any trips to medical he had taken, she’d know who was responsible, and then, well like he said, accidents happened.

Looking down at his charts on her clipboards, she changed the topic “Given the lack of success with your previous treatments, I propose that moving forward, I’m going to halt your current treatments, reassess you and build a new treatment plan from that” while she didn’t particularly care what they did to the other patients here, she would not tolerate him undergoing Dr Arkham’s new electro shock therapy. 

He shrugged as well as he could under the straitjacket, a lopsided grin on his pale tattooed face as he whispered, his voice too sweet “I’m in your hands” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exhaling she leaned back in her office chair as she took a sip from her coffee mug. Decaf, no caffeine after 6pm. The room was dark, only the dim light from the desk lamp and the glaring of the hospital’s computer screen lit up the room as she mulled over her first session with the Joker.

One thing was clear, a bond dampener was no longer optional, but necessary. She might have gotten away with it today, but if the bond grew, there was no way he wouldn’t pick up on it.

She also hadn’t quite been prepared for her own reactions to him and the potential for slips of self-control was worrying. She’d had more almost breaks of her mask than she’d had in the year she’d first donned it. It was also likely to get worse if the bond was allowed to grow and be felt. 

She’d have to drop by the pharmacy tomorrow to pick one up. Or several; it was good to be prepared.

Lifting a hand to her neck she closed her eyes as she lightly massaged the knots in her shoulder. Exhaling slowly, she withdrew her hand, getting ready to pack up everything to leave. Pausing she looked down at the smudge of foundation on her fingertips. Brushing her thumb over the makeup, she wondered if he had been disappointed when it seemed that she didn’t have mark. Or maybe he hadn’t considered her as a possibility at all; outwardly they couldn’t be less suited for each other.

Harley scoffed in the back of her mind, arrogantly dismissing that thought. 

Harleen almost rolled her eyes at Harley’s narrow-minded vanity; yes, given the circumstances, if he truly didn’t know whose mark he bore, he likely had a short list of suspects and chances were that she was on it. Though just because something was likely didn’t mean it was certain, but Harley was also blinded by the concept that it was unthinkable for her to not be on any short list like that.

Pushing any similar thoughts from her mind, she stood up. Time to go home. Firmly shoving Harley down, she waited until her mind had quieted before she grabbed her bag and pea coat. The desk was perfectly organised, her office had been cleaned up and she’d thrown out the decaying plants. It wasn’t ideal but it was no longer completely intolerable.

Locking up the room, she walked down the corridor, heels clicking as she headed for the entrance. Ahead of her another office door opened and Dr James stepped out, flashing her a friendly grin and small wave before locking up his room.

“Hey, settling in alright?” he asked as she reached him and he fell in line with her, presumably ending his shift like her. She’d been here for over a week now and Marcus James continued to infallibly act like the sunny, charming and dependable co-worker that he portrayed himself as at every occasion she ran into him. Though something was off about him. She wasn’t sure what yet, not that it particularly mattered she supposed.

“Its different, but I’m viewing it as a challenge” she replied, smiling optimistically and squaring her shoulders slightly. Easily slipping into the role of an ambitious, friendly young doctor, who had not yet been jaded by the reality of the profession. 

He nodded along “Yeah my first few weeks here were tough. It’s a big adjustment, especially with so much security and extra safety protocols” he scratched his cheek “You know on my first day, a patient almost stabbed me in the neck with a pencil, got it through my hand instead when I tried to fend him off. Security pulled him back pretty quickly, but I was still shitting myself for weeks after. Never looked at a pencil the same way” he grinned easily, humour dancing in his warm eyes “And see, now I have a battle scar I can show off to nieces and nephews” he held up his hand and she raised her eyebrows in shock, giving him the appropriate amount of awe and respect as she looked at the faded scar on his palm.

“Went right through” he said turning his hand over to show a matching scar, nodding to himself as he contemplated his hand, before dropping it and looking at her more seriously as they came to a stop in the entrance hall “What I’m trying to say is, don’t drop your guard. These are all violent criminals and you can get hurt with one slip up, so don’t give them a chance. Especially now that you’re treating the Joker; I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m still impressed you volunteered to take him on after what happened to Dr Travis” he ran his hands through his blonde hair exhaling heavily “But he’s not a lightweight and he has a history of violence towards his doctors and well, everyone else I guess, but anyway, just try not to take risks is what I’m trying to say?”

Smiling at him softly, letting some amusement into her expression as she watched him sweetly stumble through his warning “Don’t worry, I won’t take any risks, my own health and safety are quite important to me” she grinned at him “But thank you for caring”

He grinned back at her boyishly; seemingly relieved that that was over with before looking at her conspiratorially “So any idea who he got the mark from?” 

She laughed quietly, turning away “Patient confidentiality aside, I have no idea and I doubt he will tell us who it is. That said, I have heard a rumour that its one of the guards so…” she trailed off and shrugged at him.

He laughed, “Wouldn’t that be ironic?” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please comment or give constructive criticism, it means a lot, thank you :)


	7. Chapter 6

It was late at night when Harleen stood in her bathroom staring down at the innocuous piece of metal in her hand. She rolled the plain earring between her fingers. It was made of a titanium alloy that acted like kryptonite to bonds. There was nothing about that or the other materials used to make bond dampeners that stood out, but she had a sneaking suspicion that whatever made it work, wasn't listed on the packaging. That was fine though, it was really only important that it worked, and that, it did. With almost frightening efficacy, completely blocking the bond as soon as it made skin contact.

Leaning forwards, she turned her head sideways as she examined her left ear in the mirror. She hadn't worn earrings in her helix piercing for a long time so the hole had shrunk, but other than a mild sting, slipping the small metal ring into place was unproblematic.

It felt strange, it wasn't like their bond was even strong enough for her to actually sense his presence at this distance, let alone feel his emotions or even to interact with the bond, but she felt oddly bereft. Like something she couldn't quite put into words was missing.

Frowning she rocked back on her toes. Honestly she hadn't expected to have any reaction to blocking the fledgling bond. It was just the logical thing to do to prevent him finding out and besides it had been so weak, it wasn't even something she tangibly noticed was there. Until right now, when it was gone. Harley was oddly unsettled and quiet.

Running her finger over the thick vibrant purple lines that made up the twisted symbol on her neck, Harleen almost irrationally expected to feel something. As if she could somehow touch the bond, but like always, it felt just like normal skin. Irritated at herself for being stupidly emotional, she dropped her hand and scowled at the large mirror before pushing away from the ceramic sink.

Leaving the bathroom she quietly made her way into her bedroom, ready to slip under the soft sheets. She hadn't seen the Joker today, but she had another session scheduled with him tomorrow. Hopefully now that she had a bond dampener, he wouldn't affect her as much and she wouldn't have any lapses in control.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harleen, Harleen, hey wait up" she turned to look at the slightly overweight security guard as he jogged from his old, but well maintained car, a bright smile plastered on his face.

"Hi Jake" she gave him a friendly smile as she waited for him to catch up with her.

"Hey so how's it going? Haven't seen you around much" he slowed down, panting lightly as he reached her and they headed towards the Asylum doors together.

"Yes there's been a lot to do, I'm still adjusting to the amount of security necessary here" she looked at him, letting some nervousness into her eyes "It's a bit scary. I have to say, it didn't fully sink in when I heard about Dr Travis, I mean I'd never met him, but after meeting the Joker," she paused as if searching for the right words, before exhaling as if she was a bit overwhelmed "I'm really thankful for the extra security and the work you guards do" she looked at him, keeping her expression earnest and sincere.

Hopefully she wasn't laying it on too thick too soon. Though, looking at the way embarrassment and pride warred on his face as his chin lifted and his shoulders squared; he'd bought it.

He gave a short laugh, rubbing the back of his thick neck "Yeah we do what we can, its unfortunate that the security is needed, but its good to have it I suppose" he stumbled a bit over the words, the tips of his ears reddening. Not good at taking compliments, but happy about it.

She turned away, nodding as if lost in thought as they climbed the short steps up to the entrance. Jake seemed to jar back into the present as he suddenly lurched forwards to hastily opening the heavy door for her. He seemed even more flustered as she looked at him and smiling softly while she thanked him.

Coming to a stop in the entrance hall, she turned back to him as he followed her inside "I was wondering, did you have the name and contact information of the guard that was hospitalised by the Joker? I'd like to thank him and wish him well, maybe send him a card and some flowers”

"Oh of course" he said enthusiastically "I didn't know him well, but I'm sure Mr Turner would appreciate that, its very thoughtful of you" he nodded as his gaze unfocused as the smile slid off his face "Horrible what happened to him and being the only one that survived must be hard too" They had all received the email that 1 of the 2 injured guards had passed away in the ICU last night. Brooding for a second he snapped out of his funk before smiling weakly at her, his honest eyes held a degree of sadness "I don't have his information on me, but its somewhere on record in my office, so I can email it to you later if that's ok?”

Perfect "Of course, thank you" she smiled and as if the thought suddenly struck her she asked "Do you also happen to have a list of the other guards responsible for the Joker? Maybe I could thank them too, who knows, they might save my life down the line," she said wryly.

A grin twitched at his lips "Lets hope it never comes to that, but sure. I can't give you his future guard schedule for security reasons, but I suppose there's no harm in you seeing whose been in charge of him so far" he scratched his stubbly chin.

"That would be wonderful" she looked down at the time on her phone "I'm sorry, I don't want to be late for my shift, but it was nice running into you" she shot him a smile and he gave her a small wave as she turned and headed for the stairs. 

Out of sight, her smile had a predatory edge to it. She hadn't expected to get access to information on the Joker's guards so quickly, but never say she wasn't opportunistic. Though that had been far too easy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gliding down the corridor, nervousness and anticipation bubbled in her stomach. She was kind of looking forward to seeing the Joker again. Approaching the 2 guards standing by the door, one of them looked at her saying "He's already in there, good luck”

Nodding, she thanked the young, freckle-faced guard before using her key card to unlock the windowless steel door. Waiting for the buzz, she pulled the door open.

A smile twitching at her lips in anticipation and she started to say something, but froze instantly when she saw the Joker. The intensity of his glare caught her off guard. A vicious, malignant aura seemed to surround him, making the room seem smaller than it was.

Stiffening, she met his hateful blue eyes head on, her own eyes narrowing in response as her expression closed off. Firmly shutting the door behind herself with deliberate surety, she lifted her chin slightly. She wasn't going to cower in a corner just because he was in a mood.

Striding forwards, refusing to break eye contact, she dropped her folders on the steel table between them. Sitting down, she leaned back, crossing her legs as she watched him. Tapping her pen on the table rhythmically, she tilted her head. He hadn't moving since she'd come in; only his shadowed blue eyes followed her as they bored into her with resentful hostility.

"So you seem unhappy" she finally broke the silence.

"Unhappy" he slow rolled the word around "Is that what you'd call it doc?" he sneered at her. Irritation spiked in her, this was personal; he was pissed at her.

"Would you like to give me a better description of your current emotional state then?" she glowered at him, unable to stop her combativeness leaking into her expression.

Heat flickered in his eyes before it vanished and he seemed even angrier than before as a snarl contorted his face "You lied to me doc" he whispered almost throatily and a shiver ran up her back "I don't like being lied to”

Did he know? Panic coiled in her stomach but she refused to let it show "What makes you believe that?" she said, managing to impress herself with how calm and collected she sounded all while her turbulent insides did summersaults and she scrambled for a way to salvage the situation.

"You said, you were going to halt all treatment, but last night, I felt all wrong. You think I wouldn't notice? You had something slipped into my food. I don't appreciate that at all doc" he spoke softly as his lips curled back from his teeth and he glared at her.

She froze and blinked in surprise, almost completely blindsided. She had been so convinced that he wasn't aware of the bond, that she hadn't even considered that he might also feel its absence. But he didn't know the bond dampener was the cause of his unease, after all, how could he? Instead he had come to the logical conclusion that she'd secretly medicated him. A broken laugh escaped her and the left corner of her mouth tugged up in dark smile. This was perfect. 

Taking off her glasses, she cleaned them absently as a smile played on her face and she played along "You know, I really didn't think you would notice" while technically not lying, she was omitting the truth about what had happened.

"You didn't think I would notice?" he repeated slowly, dragging out the words, incredulity threaded into his voice. Looking up to meet his gaze again, she saw something indiscernible in his eyes as he seemed to war with himself, before finally he just burst out laughing, a cackling, joyful laugh that resounded around the room.

"Ah you're a sneaky, sadistic little bitch aren't you?" he grinned wolfishly, a sharp gleam in his eye as he giggled to himself.

"Sometimes" she conceded as she watched him, more savagery leaking into her small smile than was professional "But don't worry, it was perfectly safe"

A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he watched her, leaning forwards, muscles bulging under the straitjacket as he strained against the chains. The predatory heat in in his shadowed eyes twisting her insides up as the air left the room.

"So what's the plan for today doc?" he whispered, a throaty quality to his deep voice, which flooded her insides with fiery heat as his sharp blue eyes locked on her. Harley wanted to unchain him then and there, but Harleen had just enough control to forcibly shove her back down.

She opened her mouth to reply when a blaring siren interrupted her: the screeching sound of the hospital wide alarm.

Almost jumping, she broke eye contact, shattering the moment. Frowning she turned to look at the steel door where the blaring was coming from. What was she doing? She really needed to get a grip on herself. Scowling at him with mild reproach she said, "That's not your doing is it?”

A slow smile curved his lips "Not this time" all but promising he would be the cause in the future.

Sighing, she stood and walked to the door she had come through. Ignoring the Joker as he sat stock still, watching her intently. She smoothly slid back into her role as she opened the door, the high-pitched wailing immediately getting louder. Looking at the 2 guards posted there she swallowed and looked at them with concern and fear marring her face "What's going on?”

One guard with a buzz cut was talking into his radio and the freckled one from before turned to her uneasily "Apparently one of the patients has broken out of his cell. They're not sure where he is, but there's going to be a lock down until he's found”

"I see" she said swallowing thickly, "Do you know which patient it is?" she wasn't familiar with every patient, but she had made sure to be informed about the more high profile and dangerous ones.

The other guard ended his conversation and tucked his radio back onto his belt, his expression grim "Its that creepy cannibal guy, apparently he bit a guard's fingers off to get the keys. I swear half the people here should just be put down," he muttered and Harley surged up snarling in the back of her mind.

Harleen's smile tightened a fraction but otherwise she didn't let it show "Well I'm sure the guards looking for him will catch him soon enough" she put some forced confidence into her voice as she smiled at them hesitantly.

"Yeah, I just hope he doesn't come this way. That dude does not kill cleanly" the first guard added unhappily.

Harleen paused and stared at the guard questioningly. When he seemed to realise what he had said, he flushed and quickly added "I mean, of course if he did come this way, we'd apprehend him, but hopefully he'll be caught before he can get this far" he blustered.

Harleen nodded, appearing cautiously uncertain, but seemingly letting it slide. She hadn't exactly been depending on them for protection, but she had appearances to uphold.

An odd grating noise came from the corridor ceiling and the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood up in warning. Tensing, she glanced up just as an air vent broke open and a tall, lanky, orange-clad body came crashing down on top of a guard.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please comment or give constructive criticism, it means a lot, thank you :)


	8. Chapter 7

Before he’d even fully landed, the man in orange had the Buzz cut guard’s skull grasped in his long, spindly fingers. Bashing it into the ground with surprising force, his body twisted around to face them as his sunken eyes sought their next target. Underneath him, the dazed guard spat blood, blinking unsteadily in the cannibal's grip.

Freckles jerked backwards, yelling in shock and fumbling for his sidearm. The gaunt man swayed, half kneeling on the floored guard as his bloodshot eyes fixed on the remaining guard and Harleen. He shot forwards with shocking speed, his long arm outstretched towards Freckles, who had finally managed to rip his gun from his holster.

Hand closing over the muzzle of the gun, he shoved it sideways just as Freckles pulled the trigger in rapid succession. His palm was blown apart sending warm blood splattering across the wall and pouring over the barrel of the gun. Yowling like a stuck pig, the prisoner came to an abrupt stop, a spasm of pain shooting across his face as he stared at his own hand in disbelief. His bony fingers kept their iron grip on the gun. Refusing to let go, his sallow face contorted in wild rage and his crazed eyes promised pain as he staggered forwards, straightening up to his full height. 

Ominously, he loomed a foot over Freckles, who let go of the gun as if it burned him. Stumbling back, his wide eyes rolled in panic and his mouth moving silently like a dying fish. A wet patch darkened the crotch of his grey uniform trousers accompanied by a sharp, acrid smell.

Harleen inhaled in silent anger, almost unable to fathom the stupidity of that move; who in their right mind let go of a still loaded gun and practically handed it to the enemy? On the sidelines, Harley was bouncing, excitedly squealing for more blood, but Harleen ignored her. Calculating eyes slid to the likely concussed guard on the floor behind the cannibal. Blood was trickling down his forehead and he seemed to have trouble focusing as he blinked rapidly, but commendably, he was trying to quietly draw his gun. 

The cannibal was breathing heavily as he inspected his mangled hand. He was incredibly tall; his shaved head close to the ceiling and long, wiry limbs giving him ungainly proportions. The faded orange clothes hung loosely from his bony frame and there were some suspicious fresh blood stains around his cracked lips and shirt collar.

Behind him on the floor, Buzz cut tried to aim his gun at the orange-clad man’s hunched back. His hand swayed unsteadily and he seemed to have trouble concentrating on his target. His arm veered sideways just as he yelled, “RUN”, simultaneously firing his gun.

Flinching, the tall haggard man spun and dove sideways, unfortunately in the opposite direction in which the guard’s arm had swerved. Harleen instantly lunged forwards, grabbing Freckles by the back of his collar and yanked him backwards, bodily throwing him into the room she’d come from. She quickly followed and immediately slammed the steel door shut, listening to the tell-tale hiss of the automatic lock. The blaring alarm no longer ear piercingly loud.

Without pause, she turned to Freckles “Your radio, call for backup” her voice colder than intended. If she could avoid a confrontation with a homicidal cannibal, then that was ideal; though Harley seemed to disagree.

“Wha- yeah” Freckles panted, wild eyed as his trembling hands fumbled for the radio at his belt. The sound of shots being fired ripped through the air and Freckles flinched as Buzz cut screamed, dropping the out dated radio and letting it dangle from his belt by the cord. 

Shaking slightly, he bent to reach for it when a silky voice washed over them.

“You seem to be in a bit of a pickle” 

“Mothefu- shit” Freckles swore, almost jumping out of his skin as he spun around, gaping at the Joker who sat where she’d left him. A wide grin stretched his pale face as he watched Freckles trip over his own feet to press against the wall, swallowing thickly as his chest heaved unsteadily.

Harleen snapped her fingers in front of Freckle’s face “Ignore him, look at me” his frightened eyes flicked to hers “Focus, call back up. Your friend is still out there, maybe backup can save him” Buzz cut would be dead long before anyone came to rescue him, but Freckles needed the positive motivation. 

“Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him” the muttering came from across the room and she warily turned to see the Joker rolling his head from side to side, muscles straining as he rambled to himself “No no no”

That was potentially worrying. Her head snapped to the door as a pained scream followed by muted blubbering. Freckles squeezed his eyes shut, his loud ragged breathing only interrupted by occasional whimpers as Buzz cut’s begging came from the other side.

“Listen we’re safe in here, the door is locked, he can’t get through a steel door, even with a gun” she lied, trying to get him at least be functional enough to be useful. The guards all had key cards, and unless the cannibal hadn’t noticed that Buzz cut had one, he could easily unlock the door “Call for back up, alert them of the situation and that the escaped prisoner is here,” she repeated firmly. Due to Freckle’s stupidity, they now had no guns and the cannibal had 2: backup was the safest and easiest way to deal with this headache.

“I can’t do this,” he whispered shaking, as his eyes roved around the room wildly “I wasn’t supposed to be here, this job was just temporary, I’m not qualified, I’m not supposed to be here-“

She couldn’t take it anymore. Everything in her from the last few days came to a boiling point and for a split second Harley rose up and backhanded him hard with an audible crack. 

In a surge of true terror, Harleen ripped control back from Harley, caging her in the deep recesses of her mind. Wide eyed she stared at Freckles who had gone still. 

Silence reigned in the room. Even the Joker had stopped muttering.

Her mind raced as she held her breath. It had only been for a second, but Harley hadn’t managed to take control in years. Ice seeped through her veins at the thought and potential consequences for the future. 

A deep guttural moan reverberated around the room, sending involuntary shivers up her back. Turning, she saw the Joker’s eyes locked on her, the vivid blue almost luminous as they devoured her. His red lips parted as his groan became a growl and his broad shoulders strained against the straitjacket. Her breath hitched, fire licking her insides as the world fell away and only those eyes existed. 

“David” she almost punched Freckles as he interrupted “My name is David” he said swallowing nervously before looking up at her with watery hazel eyes.

Only years of practice allowed her to slide her mask into place as she dragged her eyes back to Frec-David “Its nice to meet you David, I’m Harleen” she smiled placidly as the automatic response flowed from her lips. Mentally slapping herself, she instantly realised how inappropriate that calm, friendly response was in their current murder-cannibal situation.

David nodded, a quizzical draw to his brow, but otherwise seemingly not having noticed. 

Taking a deep breath, she refocused, taking a more appropriately urgent tone as she settled a supportive hand on his shoulder “David listen, I know this is scary and not what you signed up for, but I need you to focus, your friend-“

“Michael” he said sharply, eyes becoming more focused as he straightened up “Michael is still out there, oh god”

“Yes exactly-“ she was cut off by a low laugh came from behind her and she turned to see the Joker smiling darkly with sadistic delight “David David David, we haven’t met, but I’m sensing this is a little above your pay grade, so allow me to break down what’s going to happen. You’ll call for back up, but this is Arkham, so they’ll be bumbling about, taking their sweet time and do you know what will happen in the mean time?” his rough voice purred.

Harleen scowled at him, but the Joker’s captivating eyes were fixed on David who was staring at back him like a deer in headlights. As if on cue Michael screamed, the agonised high-pitched sound was followed by a series of shrieks interrupted by blubbering. Guess they were right when they said the cannibal didn’t kill cleanly.

“Your dear buddy Mikey is going to undergo a rapid weight loss program” he was still leaning forwards as he spoke confidently “Now, you seem to have pissed off our friendly neighbourhood cannibal so maybe Mikey will get lucky and die quickly, but as a betting man, I wouldn’t bet on it” a slow smile spread across his face as his eyes gleamed “Alternatively, you could release me and I give you my word that I’ll make sure Mikey gets to quit his new diet. But tick tock, Mikey boy can only lose so many body parts before the morality of saving someone with such a diminished quality of life becomes a real grey area” his tongue ran over his teeth. A smile curled his red lips and his narrowed eyes leered at David with a dark edge.

As unnerved as David looked, he grit his teeth and clenched his fists as he looked away from the clown. Seemingly finding some meagre amount of inner strength, he straightened and grasped the radio in a shaking hand. Pressing a button, he started speaking into it “This is guard Manson, this is an urgent request for backup. I’m on the 3rd floor in therapy room 8 and the we’ve engaged the escaped patient- um patient, ugh the cannibal” he fumbled as he was unable to recall the cannibal's name, but pressed on “He has taken guard Breslow hostage and is torturing him in the corridor, we need back up now. Over”

His voice was surprisingly steady and Harleen waited with bated breath as he took his finger off the mic button. The radio crackled for a moment and new voice spoke “Copy that, sending backup now. Over”

That was it? Harleen stared at the radio in disbelief, didn't they want more information? For example that the cannibal had access to 2 guns, had an injured hand and used the ventilation system to move through Arkham? Also it irked her that they hadn’t said anything about when back up was coming or what kind of back up they were sending. Useless.

David hesitantly lowered his radio seeming unsure of what to do next “Don’t worry, help is on the way” he looked at her lamely trying to project some form of competence and control of the situation. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and instead smiled at him in relief. At least this was marginally better than his previous panic, but still useless.

A giggle came from behind them and Harleen turned to eye the Joker. A wide grin split his pale face as he swayed side to side “Wouldn't put too much faith in them too soon. Arkham security isn't exactly renowned for its efficient and capable responses” 

David clenched his fists “Shut up freak” he glared at the Joker angrily.

Harleen stiffened and her fingers twitched as her priorities shifted. Harley went still in the back of her mind as they both zeroed in on David’s neck. His pulse beat rapidly and the puffy vein stood out against his sweaty skin. It would be so easy.

The steel door thudded dully as Michael’s body was thrown against it and Harleen jarred out of her reverie. Digging her nails into her palm she calmly, mentally recited why killing David was a bad idea and that she was massively overreacting.

David swore and reached for his sidearm which wasn't there. Obviously. They listened to the muffled sound of a limp body sliding down the other side of the door and slumping over with a thud. Silence reigned again. Michael was probably dead now, the question was though; would the cannibal continue mutilating Michael’s corpse, move on or try to get into the therapy room?

The silence was broken as the Joker started laughing low, a deep rasping laugh and she glanced back at him. His shadowed eyes were fixed on David as he drawled “Tick tock, too slow and now Mikey boy is dead. Question is, do you want to join him?” 

David inhaled raggedly as he stared into those electric blue eyes before licking his lips nervously and looking away. Harleen watched David cautiously out of the corner of her eye, he’d managed to pull himself together a bit after they were out of immediate danger, but she had no doubt he’d break down again all too soon at the slightest push.

“Listen, we’re going to be ok, we just need to hold tight and wait for backup” she gripped David’s forearm and leaned in, looking up at him earnestly with big blue eyes. He swallowed and bobbed his head, flushing slightly at their sudden close proximity. 

“Backup?” the voice sneered behind them maliciously “20 minutes at the earliest, and theres a lot that can happen in 20 minutes” she turned to glower at him, but was caught off guard by the intensity of his glare. The playfulness in his demeanour was gone and there was a tick in his jaw as his lips curled back from his teeth. She frowned slightly taken aback, what was his problem? Was he scared of the cannibal? She dismissed that thought, his words had been more of a threat to them than fear for himself, so why-

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you until backup gets here” David put his sweaty hand on her shoulder. She turned to look up at David who was still flushed and he stared at her with nervous interest. Ah. She couldn’t stop her eyes from darting back to the Joker who was staring at David’s hand as it needed to be cut off and incinerated. Jealous. He was jealous, a small part of her revelled in that idea, but she ignored it and filed that away for the future. 

Looking up at David, she smiled gratefully “Thank you, I wouldn't know how to get through this alone” she bullshitted and he reddened in embarrassed delight, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck as he laughed awkwardly.

“Well its my job so-“ but he was cut off by the buzzing sound of the door unlocking.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please comment or give constructive criticism, it means a lot, thank you :)


	9. Chapter 8

The mechanism whirred for a second and then the door was unlocked.

David froze and Harleen carefully slid backwards, ready to dive behind him and use him as a human shield in case the cannibal stared firing a gun. 

The door jerked open an inch, thwacking into Michael’s corpse, which was splayed on the floor on the other side of the door. David squeaked as he stumbled backwards and Harleen shot him an irritated glance that luckily went unnoticed. Utterly useless, but then again he could always be used as a distraction. The sound of shuffling and grunting came from the other side of the steel door, followed by the sound of the cannibal kicking the limp body out of the way.

David, backed away from the door, almost tripping over his own feet and Harleen froze in indecision. Dr Quinzel should be terrified and also backing away, possibly hiding behind the security guard, but if she wanted to fight, her chances would be better if she hid out of sight by the wall and ambushed the cannibal when he came through the door. 

Then again the cannibal had a gun, so a meat shield might be more useful. 

She stumbled away from the muffled, dull sound of a heavy boot impacting flesh again and again. David was now rooted to the spot in front of the table. Pulling up next to him, Harleen tried to keep exasperation out of her expression as she listen to his laboured breathing. Turning, she gripped the sleeve of his upper arm and looked up at him with big, watery eyes “What do we do?” she asked helplessly, playing the damsel, while carefully making sure that her grip on him was secure enough to yank him in front of herself if necessary.

No response. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she took in his vacant expression as he stared at the door, paralysed with fear. Tremors wracked his body and she stifled the urge to sigh. At the very least they were positioned in front of the Joker, so David could serve as a bullet magnet for both of them. 

Daring a glance over her shoulder from the corner of her eye, she saw the Joker had bent over a bit as he glowered at the door malevolently. He was twisting and wriggling ever so slightly underneath the straitjacket. Was he escaping? Suddenly her insides were in tied in knots as adrenaline flooded her veins. Several conflicting feelings rose up at the thought of him being free and unrestrained in the same room as her.

Somehow the room seemed too small now. Her heart pounded and she locked her jaw stubbornly, turning her attention back to the only entrance to the room. 

It was quiet for a second and then the door was torn open. The sound of the blaring alarm got exponentially louder and flashing red light spilled into the room outlining a tall, shadowed figure. The cannibal glared at them, his hunched form sported fresh blood stains and his beady eyes zeroed in on David. Cracked lips pulled back to reveal yellowed teeth “You shot me” he accused raspily. His bony shoulders rolled back angrily as he straightened to his full height and held up his mangled hand. A sliver of white was visible in the bleeding, gaping hole where a metacarpal had shattered “You’re going to regret that” he hissed and the threat of pain hung heavy in the air.

If David hadn’t already pissed himself, Harleen was certain he would have in that moment. Instead, he opened his mouth, a choking sound came out and his eyes rolled back. Then he promptly passed out. His head hit the table with a wet thump on the way down as his body folded in on itself. He flopped onto the ground for a moment before going still. A small red smudge was left on the corner of stainless steel table and blood slowly seeped out from a wound on the side of his head.

Incredulous, Harleen stared at the piss and sweat stained body lying on the floor. Anger clawed its way up her insides. Unbelievable. She inhaled deeply through her nose trying to get herself under control as Harley clapped enthusiastically in the back of her head. Now David couldn’t even fulfil his one redeeming quality of being a meat shield. 

Harleen clenched her hands tightly, struggling to bury the rising itch to punch something, to feel something break under the pressure. Feeling the sharp bite of her nails digging into her palms, she wrangled her anger under control. Relaxing, she exhaled through her mouth, but was unable to stop herself from muttering “Wonderful” acerbically under her breath.

In contrast the cannibal only seemed to get angrier. His lanky, wiry frame tensed and his emancipated chest heaved with each ragged breath. Thin saliva and blood dribbled out of his mouth as his jaw worked furiously and his hands opened and closed repeatedly. Eyes drawn to a glint of metal, Harleen spied the handle of a gun tucked into the waistband of the cannibal’s asylum-issued trousers. That was one gun accounted for, where was the other? Her eyes flicked to the corridor visible behind him.

Raking his long fingers over his shoddily shaven head in frustration, the cannibal’s bloodshot eyes shifted to Harleen; the only other person standing in the room. Those hate-filled eyes settled on her and ugly rage wrinkled his expression. Baring his crooked teeth, his body shifted minutely so it was angled towards her and then he charged, his clawed hand raised to strike her.

Harleen reacted instantly, darting forwards to meet him. She slipped under his outstretched arm, grabbed it and twisted around, using his momentum to throw him over her shoulder. His small eyes widened in shock as his gangly body flew over her and crashed onto the floor. Grimacing, she didn’t look back and sprinted for the door, knowing he would give chase. Even though he was on the skinny side, he was almost 7 feet tall and outweighed her by a significant margin. Grappling in an enclosed space did not stack the odds in her favour.

Just as she reached the door, a shriek of agony pierced the air and she glanced back, almost missing her step. The Joker was shirtless, muscles tensed as he stood over the cannibal with his back to her. The straitjacket crumpled on the floor, forgotten. Inky black tattoos decorated his unnaturally white skin and she longed to run her fingers over the defined muscles of his back. 

The cannibal whimpered and she blinked, snapping out of her brief trance. Belatedly, she noticed that the cannibal was sitting on the floor, clutching a broken arm to his chest uncomprehendingly. A chalky, white bone was sticking out of his forearm and blood gushed out of the fresh wound with force. He had to have severed an artery. 

Shaking her head, she forced herself to ignore the scene and slipped out of the room. The corridor was illuminated by flashing red lights and the alarm was still going at full blast. Michael’s mutilated corpse was piled in a heap to the side of the door and the dark pool of blood surrounding it was slowly expanding, but she ignored it in favour of the his gun. The gleaming metal reflected the red light where it lay a few feet from the body, opposite the doorway. Darting forwards, she hefted it up and automatically checked how many rounds were left. 4. In her mind, Harley purred at the familiar feeling of the cool weight in their hand.

Spinning, Harleen started to run back to the therapy room, but came to an abrupt halt in the doorway. Enraptured, she slowly lowered her newly acquired firearm and tilted her head as she watched.

The Joker still had his back to her and the cannibal was half kneeling, frantically struggling to get away from him. He tried to shove the Joker away with his single good arm, but a pale hand caught him around the wrist, yanking him forwards sharply, while the other hand seized his elbow and the Joker’s knee came up with violent force.

The sound of bone snapping was audible and the cannibal screamed.

Gaping at his two broken arms, the cannibal let out a broken sob. Harleen could have pitied him; he seemed confused, as if unable to understand how the situation had gone so wrong for him. 

The Joker let out a rumbling growl that did something to her insides “Wonderful” he groaned, arching his neck as he repeated her earlier phrase. His fist lashed out savagely, slamming into the cannibal’s face with a sickening crack. The shaven head snapped to the side and a tooth shot across the room, hitting the wall with a quiet tap.

The cannibal knelt, swaying in place with unfocused eyes. He slowly started to fall backwards, but the Joker caught him by the collar of his faded orange top “No no no no” he whispered softly and patted the cannibal’s cheek gently “We aren’t done yet” he leaned in close and something about that jarred Harleen out of her captivated viewing. His hand slithered forwards and she frowned, alarm bells going off in her head. Eyes widening as it clicked, she immediately threw up her gun arm. In the same instant, the Joker had ripped the first gun from where it was tucked in the cannibal’s waistband and had twisted to point it at her.

Stalemate.

Her perfectly calm, cold mask slid into place as she pointed the loaded gun at him. Breathing through her mouth she watched him unflinchingly. A delighted grin tugged at the corner of his red mouth as he mirrored her stance, blue eyes dancing with mirth. The dazed cannibal still hung in his grip and she couldn’t help but notice the way his biceps bulged and how his intricate tattoos stretched taut over his broad shoulders, leading up to her vivd mark on his neck. Possessiveness flared up, but she ruthlessly pushed it aside.

“Well doc, seems we’re at an impasse” he drawled breaking the tense silence.

She eyed him, careful not to give anything away “How did you know I was standing there?”

He tilted his head, tousled green strands brushing over his forehead “That you were watching? Curious that you didn't try to stop me, aren’t doctors supposed to be, ah whats the word” he moved the barrel of the gun in lazy circles, but keeping it trained on her constantly “You know, treating all patients equally, saving everyone, ‘do no harm’ and all that”

Her eye twitched as she scowled at him. This had been a misstep on her part. The persona she had built up would have vocally advocated against causing unnecessary harm, even to the cannibal, but this was salvageable, she could still play it off. Raising her chin, she decided not to deny it, but give a perfectly reasonable explanation instead “I’m only human. He killed Michael and he tried to kill me-“

“No no no” he cut her off harshly, looking almost insulted as he glared at her “Thats not it at all, no no, you liked it” by the end he drew the word out softly, caressing it as his shadowed eyes watched her. Heat coiled in her abdomen, but she didn’t outwardly react, ignoring the fact her breathing had grown a fraction heavier. A malicious grin stretched over his face as he leaned forwards, his head dipping as he regarded her with knowing, predatory eyes “You liked it”

Harleen didn’t reply as she scrambled for a believable answer. Not after she had donned her mask had anyone ever discovered, let alone confronted her so directly about her less civilised side. 

He leaned back and laughed a sharp humourless laugh. Relaxing, he lowered his arm, gun pointing to the ground as he adopted a carefree stance. He grinned a lopsided grin at her. Harleen blinked in confusion as her mind refused to compute the illogicalness of that move. Twirling the gun in his hand, he swayed side to side with his unfocused eyes roving over the ceiling. 

In a snap decision, he flung the cannibal in front of himself, winding his muscular arm around the scrawny neck and pressing the cold gun against the cannibal's temple “Do you want me to kill him?” he whispered harshly, luminous blue eyes scrutinising her every move.

Taken aback, Harleen dropped her gaze to the cannibal. He could scarcely hold himself up and he hadn’t even seemed to notice the Joker’s words. His glassy, bloodshot eyes watered and silent tears dripped down his gaunt cheeks. He looked pathetic; a broken skeleton with ashy skin, barely clinging to consciousness. 

Did she want him dead? Honestly, she felt nothing when she looked at him. Unarmed and with two broken arms, he wasn’t a threat and otherwise, she had no personal feelings regarding him. Live or die, it didn’t affect her and she didn’t particularly care either way.

Realising she’d been staring at the cannibal for a good few moments, she lifted her gaze, irritated at herself that she’d even engaged his question. The Joker was watching her curiously as he ran his tongue over his metal capped teeth. He tilted his head, humming thoughtfully as he contemplated her.

Pulling the trigger without warning, the explosive sound of a gunshot resonated around the room. 

Harleen narrowed her eyes as she watched the blood, brain matter and skull fragments rain down. They slowly congealed on the wall and ground in a caked mess. The Joker released his hold on the cannibal and the corpse softly thudded to the ground like a sack of rotten potatoes.

“I didn’t say yes” she turned her sharp gaze to him, unfathomable irritation welling up that he had neither waited nor listened to her decision after offering it to her. In her head, Harley was going ballistic. The cannibal’s life had been offered to her as a gift, and now that had been taken from her. The audacity. 

“You didn’t say no either dear” he quipped back. Something dark lurked in his eyes as he watched her. He lightly tapped the barrel of the gun to his red lips “Curious though how thats what upset you, not such a good little doctor are you” a knowing smile working its way onto his face.

Harleen struggled internally for a moment and then came to the stark realisation that keeping up her mask here and now, wasn’t really important anymore. There were no other witnesses and even if the Joker decided to out her; she could deny it and who would believe him?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please comment or give constructive criticism, it means a lot, thank you :)


	10. Chapter 9

Her expression lost its clinical coldness and an arrogant smile curved her lips “Oh I’m a good doctor. Good person? Now thats debatable”

He went still as he watched her demeanour change. Even the almost palpable energy that seemed to swirl around him stilled. Then he inhaled harshly through his nose and let out a deep growl as his scorching gaze settled on her. Apparently he liked that. 

Harleen raised her eyes and met his molten look head on, not bothering to mask her response to him this time. Fiery heat licked her insides and she felt a rush of wetness. Her clothing felt scratchy on her skin, and far too restricting. She wanted her skin pressed against his. 

Her eyes hungrily wandered down the pale expanse of his muscular chest. She itched to trace the bold tattoos etched into his taut skin. The large swath of faded, yellow bruising marring his side was like a splash of cold water. Vindictive rage started to simmer in the back of her mind as she remembered the guards who’d hurt him.

He let out a frustrated groan and her eyes flicked up to see him staring at her bare neck with overwhelming intensity. He was clenching his fists, the fresh blood on his knuckles slowly dripped down as anger and need warred on his face. 

A slightly sadistic grin twitched at the corners of her lips. The mark on her neck was expertly covered with makeup. In contrast she could easily see the rich colours of the red and blue mark stamped on his neck. Hers. It sent wave of possessive satisfaction through her every time she looked at it.

His electric blue eyes slowly trailed up her slim neck, following her jawline and then up to her sea green eyes. A few meters separated them. She was still pointing a loaded gun at him. The air in the room felt stale and stifling. The grey walls too crowded to contain the energy in the room. She inhaled, opening her mouth when a quiet whimper came from the floor.

Harleen paused and looked down in surprise.

Lying in the foetal position on the floor, was David. He was haphazardly stretching his legs and clumsily lifting one hand towards the fresh wound on his head. 

For a long moment, Harleen just stared at him feebly moving about on the cold ground, unable to decide a course of action. Part of her just wanted to shoot him for being the useless nuisance he was, after all, she could easily blame it on the Joker or the cannibal. There really was no reason for anyone to suspect her. 

She glanced up. The Joker was staring down at David, lips curled back with a look of disgust reserved for when sewage water came up a shower drain. 

In the distance, she heard faint footsteps over the sound of the screeching alarm. Head snapping around, she leaned back in the doorway and looked down the red lit corridor. Several someones were coming up the stairs by the sound of it. Backup. She let a quiet noise of irritation as her brows drew together. They had certainly taken their sweet time, but now she kind of wished they’d taken even longer.

Turning back she saw the Joker watching her intently, his expression unreadable. Her calm, composed gaze flicking down to David who was blinking in confusion. She chewed her cheek absently, before she met the Joker’s inscrutable eyes again. 

Footsteps and voices were almost in the corridor now.

Decision made, Harleen threw herself down next to David and burst into tears. 

“Oh thank god you’re ok” tears rolled down her face as she tried to portray just the right mix of terror and bravery in the face of adversity. She huddled next to David, one reassuring hand on his shoulder. He started to blink rapidly in confusion and then tense up as the reality of the situation came rushing back to him. She resolutely kept her gun pointed at the Joker, but this time, her arm wavered unsteadily as she looked up at him with sheer terror.

The Joker was looking down at her with fascination. He tilted his head and a strange, toothy grin spread on his face.

A moment later, guards stormed into the room, yelling orders at them and tackling the Joker. 

He didn't resist, but laughed a full belly-aching laugh as they slammed him into the wall. They kept screaming at him to hold still, even after they roughly cuffed his hands behind his back. He turned his head and grinned maniacally at the guard behind him who swore and punched him in the face.

Harleen stiffened and slowly let out a breath in restrained anger. 

Harley violently tugged against her mental restraints so she could lung up at the guard and rip out his eyeballs. Harleen rocked forwards, but managed to contain Harley, though it took substantially more effort than usual. As unnerving as that was, she dismissed it for now and added the guard to her growing list. 

A hand firmly touched her shoulder and she looked up at the unfamiliar guard “Its alright, you're safe now, you can give me the gun” the stout, middle-aged woman told her and Harleen’s tear stained face blinked up at her in fearful confusion. 

Looking down at her hand, her eyes widened as if she was only now realising that she was still holding the gun. Inhaling shakily, she slowly handed the gun to the guard and quickly withdrew her hand as if the cold metal had burned her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harleen stretched her arms over her head and stood on her tip toes. Holding it for a moment, she exhaled, dropping her arms and rocked back down on her heels. Rolling her head back, she shook herself, savouring the post-workout burn of her muscles and then padded away from the mat in her living room. 

She had been given a few days off work after that incident. Not that she needed it, but refusing paid leave to deal with ‘her traumatic experience’ would garner a few questioning looks at the very least.

When they had asked her what happened, she had stuck mostly to the truth, which David verified. But the part after David had been knocked unconscious? She edited that a bit. In her version, the cannibal brought both guns into the room and Joker had gotten loose straight away. They had fought violently with each other, but pretty much ignored David and her. She had tried to stay out of the way and protect David as they went at it, until the cannibal had dropped a gun in the scuffle and it landed by her feet. Seeing an opportunity, she had snatched it up and used it to keep the Joker at bay after he had killed the cannibal. 

It was better if people dismissed her as having been on the sidelines: valiantly attempting to protect David though completely outmatched. Goodhearted and moderately brave, but not a threat worth watching. No need to draw unwanted attention to herself and no one doubted her. Why would they?

Switching off the music, she tugged her headphones off and left them on the kitchen counter. She always felt calmer and more in control after a workout session. Drifting over to the fridge, she pulled out some orange juice and poured herself a glass.

Her finger absently ran over the single earring in the helix of her left ear. What was he doing right now? She had the reckless urge to take the earring off, to feel the fledgling bond, to make sure he was alright. Had it grown? Would he notice if she removed the bond dampener? 

Too risky. 

He’d definitely notice. No, there was no benefit to experimenting with the bond and worst case scenario: he’d somehow figure out who was on the other end of the bond. She dropped her hand and set about about making dinner.

Turning on the tv while she cooked, she skipped through a few programmes. She didn’t want to watch anything in particular, just have some background noise. Coming across an old episode of Friends, she paused. In the past it had always made her roll her eyes when she saw a series that showcased the power of friendship or family or bonded partners. It had always seemed so unnecessary to her. Frivolous. Now? For the first time in a long time her chest ached. Even Harley was quiet.

Harleen blankly stared at the at the overly cheerful crew on the tv, laughing and living their ridiculous lives without a care in the world. How well did those characters really know each other? Even Harleen’s own mother who’d loved her, hadn’t been able to understand her. There was a familiar bitter twinge at that thought and she let it run its course. 

Turning off the tv, she scowled at the ripe tomatoes on her chopping board. Taking a sharp knife, she proceeded to slice and dice them with a tad more force than strictly necessary. She didn't need any of that fake friendship bullshit in her life. Unreliable.

Maybe she should get a pet?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Joker scrutinised the picture on his stolen phone as he lounged in his cell cot. He was on Linkedin of all places, looking at the profile of one Dr Harleen Quinnzel. There wasn’t much information, just the bare bones. 

In her profile picture she was blandly smiling at the camera, hair tied up in a loose pony tail and wearing a plain white blouse. Her blue-green eyes were framed with the same black rimmed glasses she wore now. No jewellery and minimal, professional makeup. There was absolutely nothing interesting or remarkable about that picture. Even her fashion choices were bland and boring. Nothing stood out. A pretty face with a big brain, all calm and collected. Boring. Nothing remotely resembling the bold and aggressively calculating woman he’d come across. 

He hummed and absently ran his index finger over his red lips. Narrowing his shadowed eyes he scrolled down and reread the sparse information. 29 years old. Graduated from Gotham Medical University. Psychiatrist. Used to work at Gotham General and now works at Arkham Asylum. Useless information; he could have guessed as much.

There were no dates and it briefly crossed his mind that she could been working at Arkham the last time the bat had dragged him here.

He went back to the thumbnail of the single picture at the top. Either she was the only person on the planet who didn't use social media or she used a fake name online, because this stupid Linkedin profile was the only thing he’d found as evidence of her online presence. Once he got out he’d do a real background check.

His eyes ran over every detail of the small picture again, before coming to rest on her bare neck. Realistically, he knew the picture was probably a few years old, but the sight of that lightly tanned, elegant, unmarked neck still made something deep inside him seethe. His fingers tightened on the phone and his eyes narrowed as irrational rage stirred up inside him. The phone creaked and he forced his hand to relax as he calmed his rising rage and carefully dissected the situation for the millionth time.

He had a mark. 

She didn't have a mark. He’d checked. Several times.

It wasn’t a complicated situation.

She could be hiding it. 

Doubtful. He wasn’t in the habit of deluding himself and he wouldn’t start now. 

He scowled sourly and switched off the phone, tucking it into the waistband of his orange sweats before he gave into his baser impulses and hurled it against the concrete wall. Clearly, since he didn’t know who his fated partner was, he was redirecting his emotions towards a random, albeit extremely sexy, doctor who just happened to be there.

Once he got out, he’d hunt down his real fated partner in the streets of Gotham. Strangely though, he couldn’t seem to muster up much motivation. Just a void of disinterest. The thought of a faceless mystery woman out there that was supposed to be his, stirred up exactly no emotions.

He sneered. He’d never really wanted one anyway. An unnecessary distraction. She could come find him and if not, then he really couldn’t care less.

What if the doctor found her own fated partner? Burning anger with an unhealthy streak of possessiveness surged through him as he violently refused that thought. He snarled low, chest vibrating with the deep sound as his red lips pulled back from his teeth. Never. He’d rip the intestines and every other organ out of anyone who dared even think to lay a claim on her. 

Maybe the doctor somehow knew he was unaware of who his fated partner was and was using that to manipulate him on purpose? She’d certainly have no qualms doing something like that. The tension in his body eased as he settled back and his anger receded to a simmer. Yes, he could definitely see her ruthlessly using the situation to her advantage.

His mind conjured the image of her gently running her fingers over his bare shoulder and sidling up to him, smiling up at him sweetly as she tried to manipulate him. Only her steely eyes betraying her motives as she watched him, thinking she was leading him where she wanted and then he’d turn the tables. Then the image changed to her lithe body bent over a table, those big blue-green eyes incredulous and incensed with fiery rage as her held her down. He wanted to watch her expressive eyes as she realised her manipulations had failed and he was control. Watch her futile fight against her own desire until that delicious moment she surrendered and gave in to him. Taste her soft skin and press the weight of his whole body down on hers, sink his teeth into the mark-

Fuck. He swore, his hips bucking up in bitter frustration. Unmarked. 

His skin felt too hot and he ran a hand through his green hair, before slamming his fist sideways against the cell wall. Ignoring the sting of pain in his hand he glared up at the cracked ceiling. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please comment or give constructive criticism, it means a lot, thank you :)


	11. Chapter 10

It was Friday night and Harleen sat at the bar. It was a new place, swanky and modern, serving a long list of creative cocktails. Her short gold dress glittered in the warm lighting and she leaned back in her seat, lifting the scotch glass to her lips. Her cool eyes roved over the evening crowd as she sipped her drink.

In the past, she had occasionally come to places like this to pick up a partner for the night if the urge had struck her, but now, no one seemed adequate. Everyone here seemed so tame, so unremarkable, so lacking in vitality and power. She scowled and swirled her drink. She wasn’t sure if it was because she had met her fated partner or simply because it was him, but none of the people here remotely attracted her. They all paled in comparison. Even though some men here were objectively attractive, there was zero sexual tension when she watched them.

Sighing, she tipped her head back and downed her drink. Honestly she wasn’t quite sure why she’d come here. As an experiment? If so, she could confirm that, even though she had literally no sexual encounters with her fated partner to speak of, he had spectacularly ruined her sex life with any other potential partners.

What a waste. Preparing to call it a night and leave early, Harleen looked up and froze. A rowdy group of men had just strolled in, laughing and heckling each other as they headed for the bar. Harleen tilted her head to the side as her gaze zeroed in on one man in particular. Harley stirred in the back of her mind.

The memory of the guards storming into the therapy room and tackling the Joker flashed through her mind. And one face, the face of the guard who had punched the Joker in the face. A face that was now at the opposite end of the bar ordering a round of beers.

She couldn’t forgive or forget that. 

Harleen settled back, turning away from the group and watching them from the corner of her eye as a plan formed in her mind. She didn't recognise the other men. Maybe they were also guards at Arkham or maybe just friends of his, but either way, it was better if they didn’t see her with her target at any point tonight.

Harley tugged against her mental restraints, not seeing a problem with just smashing a bottle on the guard’s head and then stabbing him in the throat with said broken bottle. Harleen closed her eyes and massaged the bridge of her nose as she wrangled Harley under control. It was getting harder recently and the alcohol didn’t help. 

It was best if his death looked like an accident. A mugging gone wrong; a fate not too uncommon in Gotham. Or he had gotten drunk, slipped on some stairs and hit his head on the way down. Harley snarled in outrage, no, he needed to suffer and best was if everyone knew so they wouldn't dare lay hands on her puddin again. 

Pure idiocy. Harleen gripped the edge of the bar, knuckles whitening as she dug her manicured nails into the polished wood. Her breathing became slightly uneven as she focused on pushing Harley down. Her jaw locked with the effort as she exhaled through her nose.

Across the bar, the man left to go to the toilet on his own. Harley demanded that they follow: it was the perfect opportunity. Harleen balked and refuted that logic: too many potential witnesses, too many people who might interfere. Too many factors out of her control. Better to wait. 

Harley paced impatiently in their mind. They were going to miss this golden opportunity because Harleen always played everything too safe. Indignant rage, built up from years of being repressed, finally reached a boiling point and she furiously charged Harleen. There was a brief second of resistance before something finally gave way and like a seesaw flipping, Harley was catapulted to the front of their mind.

There was a pause and Harley blinked in shock. Harleen froze, dumfounded at her place in the back of their mind. 

Then they both burst into action. Harleen desperately attempted to wrest control back, but Harley wasn’t letting go. Like a rampaging bulldozer, she gleefully pushing Harleen down into the recesses of their mind, locking her up as Harleen had so often done to her. 

Grinning in sheer delight, she completely blocked out Harleen who was vocally trying to reason with her and looked around the bar.

Pursing her lips, Harley spun around in her chair and smiled widely at the businessman a few seats down. He returned her smile confidently and raised his martini glass in her direction. Slipping off her chair, she sauntered over to him, eyes firmly fixed on his. Reaching him, she ran a hand over his shoulder and up his neck, scrapping her nails through the short salt and pepper hair at the base of his skull before she leaned in close. He seemed surprised, but pleased and started to say something. Placing a finger on his lips, she shushed him and her other hand snaked down his arm and over his hand to deftly take his drink. Maintaining eye contact, she raised the glass to her lips and drained it.

Harley instantly started coughing and leaned back sputtering, breaking the tension of the moment. Watery eyes wide as she stared at the empty scotch glass in mix of approval and awe “First drink ever!” she grinned in unabashed delight and looked back at the now confused businessman “I looove it. Harleen prefers whiskey, but bleh” she made a face, sticking her tongue out and wrinkling her nose “So pretentious, no I think this, this is more me” she rolled the glass stem in her fingers. Harley closed her eyes and inhaled the heady scent of alcohol and perfume that permeated the bar. In the back of her mind, Harleen was railing against her, but she was trapped. The karma felt ssssoooo satisfying. 

Harley inhaled deeply and opened her eyes. Yes, today was her day.

She looked up at the colourful bottles neatly lined up behind the bar with acute interest and then blew a kiss “I’m coming back for you” she promised the bottles.

Turning away and still holding the empty glass in her hand, she set her sight on the men’s bathroom. Skipping away, she vaguely heard the businessman get up and say something, but she’d stopped paying attention. 

Confidently slamming the door to the mens bathroom open, she grinned at the 2 men mid-piss at the urinals “Hello boys” she announced her presence and they turned to her in surprise. They scrambled to cover their junk, drunkenly stumbling and swearing. 

“Yeah yeah, I know this is the mens, I can read you know” she rolled her eyes in exasperation and pointed at the symbol of a man on the door as they repeatedly proclaimed this wasn't the women’s restroom. Ok so there weren’t words, but same difference.

“Anyway” she cheerily stepped in, clapping her hands and letting the door swing shut behind her “You can go” she pointed at the pimple faced young man who was barely old enough to be allowed in a drinking establishment. The lanky kid flinched and stumbled forwards, awkwardly shuffling past her with wide eyes before he made his escape from the room without washing his hands.

“You, you-” he blurted out “I know yo- you’re that doctor? The one that- what are you doi-“ the tipsy guard was trying to regain a semblance of control as he fumbled to do up his fly, turn his body away from her and simultaneously look at her.

Harley hummed in agreement “Yeah you punched the Joker right in the kisser so when I saw you here, I just couldn’t resist”

“Ah yeah” he smirked as he finally managed to do up his fly and turned to towards her with a swagger, puffing his chest up as he bragged “Fucker doesn’t scare me and I’ll always come to save a pretty little lady like yourself” his eyes roved over her form “So you couldn’t resist me huh?”

Harley sent him a wide toothy smile as she stepped closer “I really couldn’t”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harley hummed an upbeat tune as she cheerily exited the bathroom. Harleen was kicking up a fuss in the back of her mind, constantly repeating things like: ‘get out of here before the cops are called, you braindead self-absorbed idiot’ or ‘you’re taking us both down with your stupidity and this is why I should be in control’ blah blah, Harley rolled her eyes. Harleen really needed to learn how to enjoy life.

Setting her sights on the bar, she drifted over, her eyes glued to the mirage of colourful bottles. 

“So what’ll it be?” a voice broke her out of her reverie and she blinked, turning her head to see the young bartender looking at her.

She opened her mouth and then realised she had no idea what she wanted or even what the different cocktails were called. Harleen had never been a fan. 

“Something fruity. With lots of colours. Ohh and with as many of those tiny umbrellas and fruit stacks decorations as possible” she grinned at him widely.

“You mean cocktail garnishes?” he asked hesitantly, a small wrinkle appearing in his brow as he watched her.

She clapped and pointed at him in delight “Yes those, lots of those, but don't forget the umbrellas. And a straw!”

“Alrighty then, I’ll see what I can do” he turned away, picking a hurricane glass and deftly started measuring liquids to go into it. 

Resting her head on her hands, she leaned forwards and watched him. He was flipping bottles without looking at them and his hands moved almost on autopilot as colourful liquids filled the glass in layers. Maybe she should learn how to mix cocktails? She was sure it she’d seen people setting drinks on fire somewhere. Molotov cocktail? Well not like that, but then again also like that. She should make a bucket list.

She bit her finger as she absently contemplated everything that she wanted to do when a shocked yell came from somewhere behind her. Turning, she watched a guy stumble backwards from the men’s bathroom door and fall onto his butt. People shot him irritated glances, but turned back to their conversations as he sat there, mouth opening and closing repeatedly.

Jeesh, some people. So disruptive. Rude. Harley rolled her eyes and turned back, just as the bartender set her finished drink in front of her. A smile stretched her face as she took in the glorious creation. It had 4 distinct layers: red, yellow, green and blue, topped with 2 tall cocktail garnish sticks set with thick slabs of fruit of all kinds, 3 tiny umbrellas and a couple of multi coloured straws. It was perfect.

There was a small commotion going on by the toilets now. The bartender frowned as he looked in that direction while he absently pulled out the card machine. Harley stopped listening to him, slapping her card down on the machine without checking the price and took a big sip from the straw. Her eyes widened in wonder as the taste hit her tongue. Fruity and sweet, with a sharp hint of alcohol. She’d thought the martini was good, but this, this was divine. 

Then the screaming started.

Harley spun in her chair, straw in mouth as she watched the panic unfold. The now hysterical man by the bathroom door was screaming something about a murder and blood everywhere. Someone else loudly asked who had done it and if the murderer was still here, but it was lost in the chaos as people started to dash for the exit, scrabbling to get out before the murderer struck again and shit really went down. In Gotham, where there was one fatality, there were usually more.

An odd few people drifted towards the bathroom with morbid curiosity, phones in hand as they filmed the scene. 

Harley hopped off the chair, drink in hand and let the crowd pull her along towards the exit “Oops excuse you” she quipped good-naturedly as people shoved and pushed past her in their desperate attempts to squeeze out the door. Lifting her drink over her head so it wouldn’t spill, she smiled to herself as her relaxed body was pulled towards the door by the people all around her, crushing each other like wriggling sardines in a can. 

The pressure of the bodies increased and then released with a pop as she squeezed out on the other side of the bar door. The cool night air hit her and she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Someone jostled her from behind and she scowled petulantly, but her drink didn't spill so she just muttered childish insults and walked off down the street sipping on the multicoloured straws.

Other people were running past or getting into cars and she could hear sirens in the distance getting closer. Well, no need to stick around for that. Breaking into a run, she tore down the street, turning off at random junctions, leaving the bar far behind her. Buildings passed her by and her long legs easily ate up the ground beneath her. Breathlessly, her chest heaved as she eventually slowed down, grinning in delight at the exertion. Her hair was windswept and she ran a hand through the long golden strands. Some colour would really be nice she absently thought. 

A flicker of movement caught her eye. She glanced sideways across the narrow street at the slim figure quietly slipping out of the jewellery store. The athletic woman was wearing a sleek leather costume and had a dark bag slung over her shoulder. A thief? Curiosity in Harley’s eyes turned to awe as the woman flipped up and quickly scaled the side of the building. 

“Hey can you teach me that?” Harley yelled at her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please comment or give constructive criticism, it means a lot, thank you :)


	12. Chapter 11

The lithe figure froze and her head wiped around to look at Harley. An angular black mask outlined her dark eyes and the ruby red lip stick contrasted strikingly with her fair skin. Harley grinned at her and waved enthusiastically “So where did you learn that? Wanna be friends?”

The woman burst into action. Agilely flipping up over the edge of the roof, she landed softly before breaking into a run and silently disappeared over the drab rooftops. Harley dropped her arm and pouted. Rude.

Swirling her drink, she looked down and eyed the murky colour of the mixed layers. Pulling out the umbrellas and straws, she carelessly tossed them to the floor and lifted the glass to her lips. Head tipped back, she downed it it big gulps, her throat working furiously as the cool liquid passed. Exhaling loudly, she burped, blinked and shook her head.

Throwing the empty glass behind her, it smashed against a brick wall, glass fragments raining down as she trotted off, headless to the mess. Humming a tune, she meandered aimlessly down the empty street. It was an upmarket shopping area, lots of fancy boutiques, jewellers and salons adjacent to a nearly empty carpark.

Stopping in her tracks, she fell silent and tilted her head as she stared at the selection of baseball bats lined up in the window of the small sports shop. A delighted grin split her face and she skipped over to press her face against the cold glass, hands splayed on either side of her as she hummed her approval. In the back of her mind, Harleen was muttering something about saliva on the cocktail glass and fingerprints on the shop window, but Harley tuned her out. This was clearly far more important.

Leaning back, she pulled out some brass hairpins and stepped up to the shop door. It didn't take long to wrangle the lock tumblers into place and it obediently clicked open. It had been years, but it felt like she’d only been picking locks yesterday. Swinging the door open wide, she bounded over to the baseball bats. 

Inhaling the scent of leather and shoe polisher imbuing the shop, her brows furrowed in indecision as she looked around. So many options. She ran her fingers over the polished wood, aluminium and composite bats on display as she glided past and scrutinised each one. Finally stopping, her face evened out and she picked up a wooden bat with a white handle. The narrow grip fit perfectly in her hands and she gave it a few practice swings.

Nodding decisively, she spun on her heel and strode out the door, bat over her shoulder, making sure to close the door behind her. Manners were important. 

Sauntering down the street, she gleefully twirled her new bat as the gentle breeze ruffled her short golden dress. The sounds of the city thrummed in the background and she breathed in the crisp night air. Pausing next to a clothing shop, she tilted her head and contemplated the red and black diamond patterned dress on the mannequin.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harley looked up from the colourful top she was holding and stared out the smashed shop window. The familiar sound of police sirens blared in the distance and seemed to be coming closer. 

She filled her cheeks with air and frowned unhappily. Letting the air out a rasping pop, she dropped the crop top onto the already considerable pile of clothes, makeup and jewellery she had accumulated while browsing. She had borrowed the shopping cart from one of the nearby grocery stores and was using it for her unorthodox shopping spree.

Pushing the steel cart in front of her, she scowled when one of the wheels got stuck in the broken door frame on the floor. Violently wresting it out of place, she finally got it out the door and onto the street again. The sirens were getting closer.

Smoothing her unruly hair back, she smiled primly and civilly pushed the her shopping cart to the carpark like any good shopper. Perusing the meagre options of transportation, but not finding anything remotely desirable, she just headed for the closest car. An older white Prius.

Without preamble, she used her new bat to smash the car window with zeal, revelling in the satisfying feeling of the glass shattering. The car alarm immediately ripped through the still night air and she rolled her eyes. Reaching through the car window, she opened the door and slipped into the driver’s seat. Hot-wiring it with practiced motions, she hummed contently when the engine rumbled to life and the alarm petered out. 

Stepping out, she opened the trunk of the small hatchback and dumped everything from the cart into the back of the car. Slamming the trunk shut, she turned to the cart and paused. She looked around guiltily. There was no one in sight and she gave the cart a soft shove. It slowly trundled off down the gentle slope of the carpark, one wheel squeaking rhythmically until it slowed to a stop a good distance from her. 

Harley stared at it and then shrugged. You couldn’t always be upstanding citizen. 

“Hey stop thief, I said stop!” a furious voice yelled and Harley spun around. A familiar figure in a dark, skin-tight suit burst out an alley and sprinted across the carpark. Not a few meters behind, a bulky security guard was hot on the woman’s heels, red faced and screaming.

Wide eyed, Harley stood by the open car door and the women’s brown eyes scrutinised Harley as she ran past. The security guard almost ran past Harley too, but did a double take and almost tripped over his own feet “What the- hey thats my car!“ 

Harley instantly ducked into the car and slammed the door shut. Time to leave. Flooring it, the car screamed in protest as the tires spun wildly before gaining traction and shooting forwards, leaving black skid marks on the tarmac. The security guard was screaming obscenities behind her and in that moment 2 police cars sped around the corner. Red and blue lights illuminated the scene in the carpark and they immediately cut off the leather clad woman, who instantly turned tail and doubled back the way she came.

One of the police cars halted by the carpark entrance, officers spilling out and loudly demanding that the woman surrender to the arrest. The other police car drove on, circling the carpark to block off the woman’s escape route and Harley just drove around awkwardly as she tried to find the exit. The security guard was chasing her car on foot now, still yelling something about ‘his car’. He really needed to learn to let go and sort out his priorities: he was interrupting police business with his tantrum.

“Hey you, lady in the car, stop!” the voice blared from the small megaphone on the police car roof and Harley looked in her mirror. The second police car was now closely following her as she circled around the carpark and an officer in the driver’s seat was glaring at her. Harley looked back in surprise, motioned to herself and instantly slammed the brakes.

The car screeched to a stop and then lurched forwards as the police car rear ended her. 

She vaguely heard the security guard let out a strangled sound as he clutched the side of his head with both meaty hands, eyes wide in disbelief. Behind her the officers were swearing and she looked back curiously. First drink, first time in a car accident. Tonight was night of many firsts.

“Get out of the vehicle and keep your hands up where I can see them. Slowly” the same voice demanded and Harley’s face scrunched up unhappily. She had no interest in doing that. One of the officers was getting out of the car, his round face flushed in anger as he surveyed the damage to the police car and then turning to look in her direction “I said get out the vehicle ma’m, now”

Harley deliberated for a second and then hit the gas. The car’s rear bumper was torn off with an ear piercing screech as the metal bent and buckled under the pressure. Swerving around the shopping cart in the middle of the carpark, she vaguely saw the other woman jump the fence and start legging it down the street. The officers from the first police car were still yelling at her to halt while they scrambled to get back into their car to give chase.

Finally spotting the carpark exit, Harley accelerated. Grinning in anticipation, she gripped the wheel tightly and crashed through the red and white parking barrier. The flimsy metal snapped in half, flew up, banged onto the roof of the car and then landed somewhere behind her in the carpark, but Harley was already gunning it down the road. 

The chilly wind blew through the broken window and her loose hair billowed behind her as she cackled at the thrill. Seeing a familiar figure, she abruptly slammed the brakes again, jerked to a stop and leaned out of the shattered window to ask “Want a ride?” eyes sparkling in delight, she smiled broadly at the woman jogging down the road. 

The woman eyed her warily and flicked a quick glance back at the police cars that would no doubt catch up any second “I don’t know you” she said tersely.

“Obviously” Harley rolled her eyes “But you steal things” she pointed at the dark bag slung over the woman’s shoulder “I steal things” she gestured to the entire busted up car “And I still want to know how you do that wall climbing shit, so?” she turned her head in exaggerated circles as she watched the other woman.

The woman glanced back at the rapidly approaching cop cars. In a snap decision, she darted around the car, pulled open the passenger side door and smoothly slipped in, shutting the door behind her “Drive then” 

“Great” Harley floored it again and tore down the road, headless of roadsigns, traffic lights or speed limits. She laughed in exhilaration as the car flew around tight corners, only narrowly missing street-lamps and parked cars. The sound of sirens quickly faded away as police cars got left behind, unable to keep up.

The woman next to her was gripping the door handle tightly and glaring at her “Are you insane” she hissed “We’re supposed to avoid attention, this is the most idiotic and attention grabbing car ride we could be in, at least try to blend in”

“We’re in a car with a destroyed rear end, broken window and dented roof, its not like we wouldn’t be conspicuous if I drove slower” Harley retorted as she recklessly swung around a sharp corner, the tires almost lifting off the ground on one side.

“That doesn’t mean you have to make the situation worse!” she inhaled and visibly tried to restrain herself “Look we need to ditch the car” 

Harley bobbed her head “True, we need a new ride, this car is shit”

“No thats not-“ the woman groaned and rubbed her forehead above the black mask before she calmly carried on “We need to get rid of this car because its too conspicuous and ties us to the scene of the crime, we can’t keep driving around in it, the police will be on the lookout for a car with this description” 

Harley agreed “So lets dump it and I can hot-wire another car”

The woman blinked “Are you a moron. That doesn't solve the problem. They’ll find this car and then just be on the lookout for the new stolen car”

Harley scowled; planning ahead wasn’t something she often bothered with. Immediate solutions to immediate problems was her preferred method of dealing with life. Albeit she didn’t have much experience actually living life, being on the sidelines for the majority of theirs.

“So whats your grand plan then?” Harley sourly retorted.

“I know a junkyard where we can get the car crushed, no paper trail or questions asked. We can get a new car there too, it'll cost more, but its quick and off the books” 

“I know a place” Harley mocked under her breath petulantly before grudgingly admitting that was probably a better idea. If not, arson was something she had just decided to add to her newfound bucket list.

20 minutes later they were standing in a junkyard on the outskirts of the Gotham with a bored looking middle aged man sedately chewing gum. Harley loosely held her bat in one hand as they stood watching the heavy machinery crush her car “RIP to my first car” Harley sighed mournfully and the other woman gave her an odd look.

A slightly younger man parked an old, silver Volkswagen near them and got out. Trudging over, he handed the keys to the brunette woman who handed over a wad of cash. He quickly counted it, nodded and retreated to the dilapidated junkyard office. 

“So that’ll be it then. Try to avoid speed cameras and crap, the license plate will get you flagged immediately” the gum chewing guy scratched his pot belly and turned to follow the younger man back into the rundown office. Harley watched them in fascination. Obtaining an unregistered car had been shockingly quick and easy. She had always known that Gotham was brimming with a literal cesspool of corruption and crime, but Harleen had forced their lifestyle to keep a steady distance from that portion of Gotham’s ongoings. 

“I can drop you off somewhere, but after that we’re done” the voice came from next to her and Harley frowned in displeasure, turning to look up at the slightly taller woman.

“But we just started to have fun, don’t you want to go do something? I’ve never had a literal partner in crime before” Harley whined and started to bounce up and down enthusiastically. 

“No” came the flat response.

“You’re no fun” Harley pouted “What about tomorrow then?” she cajoled.

The dark haired woman sighed and absently flipped her glossy hair over her shoulder “You do realise you can’t do this type of thing every night right? It draws way too much unwanted attention and besides, some heists require time to plan for”

Harley rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue in derision “You’re beginning to sound like Harleen, and anyway, attention can be really fun sometimes” she swung the baseball bat over her shoulders, grabbing the end with her other hand and rocked on her heels thoughtfully.

“Not in my line of work” the woman added dryly and headed for their newly acquired car. Sucking her teeth, Harley contemplated that for a second and then sighed, lowering her bat. Scooping up an armful of her new clothes and accessories from the pile on cracked ground, she ran after her potential work colleague/partner/friend and started dumping her new possessions in the back seat.

“I’m Harley by the way”

“Selena” the quiet response came after a pause “And you owe me for half the car”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please comment or give constructive criticism, it means a lot, thank you :)


	13. Chapter 12

Selena drove at exactly the speed limit. Always. It was almost uncanny how she managed to keep the speed that steady. 

“So” Harley held up a bright yellow gummy worm above her hear, before lowering it into her mouth and biting its head off “I don’t have any cash on me right now” she chewed and swallowed “But I’ll totally withdraw some for the next time I see you”

Selena irritably glanced sideways, shooting her a reprimanding glare “There was an ATM at the petrol station. You bought snacks”

“Yeah, but now we have a legit reason to meet up again” Harley kicked off her black heels and propped her bare feet up on the dashboard. Harleen had painted their toenails a dark shade of cherry red and Harley wiggled them, watching the colour hue change under the orange streetlights passing overhead.

Selena ignored her and switched on the outdated radio. Harley made a face and childishly stuck her tongue out at the other woman as the radio crackled to life.

“-body was found in a bar’s bathroom, right in central Gotham just hours ago. The police haven’t given a statement yet, but all signs seem to indicate murder. Footage of the body has been uploaded to the internet by various bystanders, but a culprit has so far not been named. The victim has not yet been identified-“

“Shit” Harley sat bolt upright, losing her balance and arms flailing wildly until she got her feet on the floor, nearly dropping her paper bag of gummy worms in the process “Almost forgot about that” she stared at the radio intently, but the news quickly moved on to the stock markets. Murder was noteworthy, but not rare or even particularly memorable news in Gotham.

“Hmmm” she leaned back and absently chewed a garishly orange gummy worm.

“Almost forgot about what?” the icy voice cut in and Harley stiffened. 

“Ugh” Harley hesitated as she debated the best course of action. In the back of her mind, Harleen was furiously berating her, telling her to shut the fuck up and stop sharing incriminating information with a stranger. Harley scowled “You shut up, I know what I’m doing”

“Excuse me?”

Harley blinked and looked over at a supremely unimpressed Selena “I mean, not you, its ugh, its complicated” 

“Right” Selena tightened her grip on the worn steering wheel and was looking more and more like she was regretting ever getting in a car with Harley.

Hastily trying to rectify the situation, (and spite Harleen) Harley blurted out “The guy on the radio? That was me” her eyes darkened. A moment later she viciously added “Shithead deserved it” her voice was low and steady as her lips curled back from her teeth and something ruthless flit across her expression.

Selena turned her head slightly. Her expression carefully neutral, but there was a knowing look in her coffee brown eyes as she scrutinised Harley. Calmly turning back to the road, she simply said “Alright” 

They drove in silence for a while. Harley nibbled on her gummy worms and stared out the window watching the city lights go by. The atmosphere had turned sombre and Harley suddenly wasn’t in the mood to lighten it again. She wondered how the Joker would react if he found out she’d murdered someone in revenge for hurting him. Maybe gloat or laugh. Definitely laugh. 

For the first time ever, Harley felt nervous, her stomach roiling uncertainly. He was quite unpredictable. What if he didn’t appreciate the gesture? She scowled, suddenly irritated at herself and threw the now empty paper bag on the floor and stomped on it. 

She hadn’t done it for him. It didn’t matter if he appreciated it or not. She’d done it for herself because the thought of anyone harming, or so much as touching him, was intolerable. He was hers. Unhealthy possessiveness licked her insides and a dark certainty settled into her bones. She’d kill them all. And frankly, she didn’t give a shit about his opinion on the matter. 

Satisfied with that train of thought, she licked the sticky sugar off her fingers and bodily turned to Selena “Hey can I leave some stuff at your place?”

“What?” Selena glanced at her in confusion.

“Yeah you see my-“ Harley paused and stared up at the nondescript car ceiling for a long moment before looking back down at Selena “Roommate. My roommate, she’s not a fan of breaking the law, or fun really. Chronic case of stick up her ass and if I bring that stuff back” she jerked a thumb over her shoulder at the haphazard pile of colourful clothes, makeup and jewellery strew across the backseats “She’s going to get rid of it. Maybe even burn it” she nodded, earnestly trying to convey the seriousness of the situation.

“Let me get this straight” Selena said with excessive patience “You want me to take the evidence of your crimes to my place, potentially incriminating myself for your crimes, just so that your roommate, who doesn’t like breaking the law, won’t burn the evidence?” 

Harley puffed her cheeks up and looked out the window before looking Selena in the eyes and solidly confirming “Yes” 

“No” Selena bluntly retorted.

“Come on, think of it as a deposit for the car money and when I pay you, you can give me my stuff back” Harley argued “Besides, the stuff you stole is probably worth loads more, so its hardly like some clothes will make it the situation worse if you do get caught with it. Pleeeaaase” she dragged out the last word and smiled brightly.

“No”

“As a favour for a friend”

“We’re not friends”

“Besties?” Harley cheerfully held up her pinky finger and Selena let out a tortured sigh “So is that a yes?” Harley fished.

Selena was silent for a while and then grudgingly said “You owe me”

“Yes!” Harley threw her hands up and grinned broadly “Lets get drinks to celebrate. And food, I’m really hungry, what about-“

“This doesn’t mean we’re friends”

“Sure sure, whatever you say” Harley patronisingly patted her on the shoulder and Selena just glowered at her halfheartedly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harleen sat up.

The slightly blurry, but familiar setting of her bedroom greeted her. The afternoon sun filtered through the window and bathed the room in its warm glow. Face carefully blank, she avoided letting her seething rage leak into her expression.

15 years.

Harley had been locked up in the back of her mind of 15 years and in one moment, just one brief lapse in self control, Harley had taken the reigns for the night and wrecked havoc, almost destroying everything Harleen had painstakingly built. Never again. 

Harleen reached across the bed for the nightstand, picking up her black rimmed glasses and slipping them on. The room sharpened into focus. Rising from the large bed, she looked down at herself and grimaced. She was still wearing the same golden dress from last night and traces of makeup were smeared across her pillow. 

Lifting a hand to her face, she ran her fingers under her eye and drew her hand back to look down at the black mascara coating her fingertips. Her lips curled back in distaste. She looked up and gazed through the open bedroom door at the mess in the kitchen. Several pots and pans had become mortal victims of Harley’s attempts at ‘cooking’ before she’d decided to eat cereal and copious amounts of cereal now littered the floor. A knocked over bottle of milk had been left out on the counter along with dirty dishes and for some unfathomable reason there was ketchup on the ceiling.

There was tick in her jaw and her hand twitched as she suppressed the overwhelming urge to clean up and put everything back in its place. Disgusting, unacceptable, what had Harley been thinking? Harley yawned disinterestedly in the back of her mind and contently wallowing in self satisfaction, having apparently readily accepted that Harleen had ripped back control the moment Harley had drifted off to sleep. 

Harley was strong and impulsive, but had the attention span of a gnat. Just like when she was child, Harleen only ever had to patiently wait for Harley to let her guard down and then she’d flip the tables. 

Not that Harley would ever be in control again.

Her phone vibrated and glanced down to where it lay facedown on the floor. Inhaling deeply to calm her risen rage, she picked it up and flicked through the numerous missed calls and messages from work. There had been an incident at Arkham and they wanted to know if she was willing to return from her leave early as they were now short staffed. Clenching her jaw, she deliberately set her phone down on the nightstand without answering and padded into the spacious bathroom. She’d deal with that later.

Unzipping the dress, she let it drop down and crumple on the floor. Stepping out of her underwear, she got into the shower and turned on the water. Closing her eyes, she let the warm water wash over her face and slowly the tension in her shoulders eased. Her ribcage expanded as she inhaled deeply through her nose. She let out a long shuddering breath and bowed her head forwards, letting the spray run down her back as she thought about the literal and metaphorical messes she had to take care of.

Bracing one hand against the shower wall, her eyes snapped open and she glared at the small ceramic tiles. First things first, clean her apartment. It would be a thorn in her side until she did. Secondly, deal with work. Find out what had happened at Arkham and based on that, decide if it was in her best interest to return early and what reaction best suited her crafted persona. Thirdly. She bit her lip as she contemplated the problem. Deal with the fallout from last night.

Harleen sighed, the anger draining out of her as calm pragmatism stetted in. She straightened and reached for her shampoo. That last problem might take some real legal and social gymnastics. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half later, Harleen sat on the now spotless kitchen floor in baggy sweatpants and hair up in a messy bun as she intently watched the video on her laptop. She had been meaning to call work, but the news had sidetracked her. The recording was shaky and out of focus at times, but it clearly showed the corpse sitting slumped over next to the cracked urinal in the bar’s bathroom. Stabbed multiple time with a broken martini glass, the stem was still visibly jammed in the dead man’s ear. Above him, messily scrawled in his blood were the words ‘Don’t touch my Puddin’ with 3 red diamonds.

Finding the uncensored footage hadn’t been difficult. The news had refused to show the whole clip, but apparently multiple bar patrons has taken pictures or filmed the scene before the police had arrived and cordoned off the area. 

Harleen meticulously watched each clip multiple times and checked each photo that had been posted. Though it was possible some people hadn’t uploaded their recordings, the footage that had been uploaded, thankfully didn’t feature her. At best, one person had swung their phone around for a split second to film the panicked stampede fighting to get out the door, and there was an out of focused shot of an unidentifiable blonde woman in a gold dress in midst of the glitzy crowd.

She leaned back pensively and absently tapped one finger on the laptop. She knew for a fact the bar didn’t have CCTV, so unless there was more footage, there was no recorded evidence that could place her there. Witnesses on the other hand? Her eyes narrowed. There was no real reason to suspect her and none of them knew her name. It was a loose end, but chasing them down now would only make the situation worse. Best to leave it be.

Her eyes drifted back to the image frozen on the screen. The bigger issue was the martini glass which Harley had held in her bare hands. Harleen scowled, and of course later she’d also carelessly left their fingerprints all over the shopping area. And then there was the saliva on the straws and cocktail glass Harley had thrown against a wall. 

The sharp bite of her nails digging into her palms drew Harleen out of her daze as her spiking anger threatened to cloud her vision. She exhaled derisively and stubbornly ignored the blood rushing through her ears.

At least neither her fingerprints or DNA were already in the police database. It was still a major pain in the backside though. She briefly considered going back to clean up the remnants of the broken cocktail glass, but quickly dismissed the idea. Going back to either crime scene was a terrible idea and besides, it was in a nicer district, by now the street sweepers would have cleaned it away if the police hadn’t taken it first. Unlikely though, since it wasn't clearly tied either of the crime scenes.

And lastly there was Selena, who was… surprisingly reasonable and capable. A friend? Harleen’s stomach roiled unpleasantly and suddenly uncomfortable, she shifted her weight. She wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about that. Friendships didn’t ended well in her limited experiences. They inevitably caused grief and pain. Only an opportunity for betrayal, and yet, she couldn’t quite bring herself to shut it down. There was a strange ache in her chest and a tiny tiny part of her yearned for that connection with others.

She scowled and closed her laptop. It was a childish and whimsical thought. Nothing would come of it and besides, she’d known Selena for less than 24 hours. Could you even call someone a friend after such a short time period? Harleen paused and tilted her head thoughtfully. She really had no idea. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please comment or give constructive criticism, it means a lot, thank you :)


End file.
